II L'héritier de Serpentard
by Jonkille
Summary: En route pour Poudlard aucune trace de Harry qui semble éprouver une certaine affection pour les disparitions ses derniers temps. Mais plus inquiétant encore, des rumeurs de complot se sont déjà propagé et un elfe de maison apporte des nouvelles morbide. Quant à moi Alice Potter, je m'apprête à être grande soeur, et à mettre Poudlard sans dessus dessous. (Tome 1 Melle Alice Potter)
1. Chapitre 1 : Les jours d'été

**Enfin le premier chapitre du deuxième tome ! Désolée pour cette longue attente. Si vous n'avez pas lut le premier, la fiction s'appelle Ma'mzelle Alice Potter. J'espère que le nouveau chapitre vous plaira et que je pourrais poster le suivant le plus vite possible. N'hésiter pas a me donner votre avis.  
**

 **Bonne lecture et bien à vous,**

 **Jonkille**

* * *

Tome 2 : Héritier de Serpentard  


 **Chapitre 1** **: Les jours d'été**

Assise sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, en plein cœur de Londres, j'attendais en observant la rue qui s'agitait en dessous de moi. Tout les matins à cette heure, je scrutais l'horizon, camouflée par les toits des vieux immeubles. J'attendais de voir une chouette des neiges apparaître dans le ciel, en vain. Depuis le début de l'été, soit trois semaines, vingt-et-un jours, cinq cent quatre heures, ou trente milles deux cent quarante minutes, je n'avais pas reçut la moindre nouvelle de mon frère. Pas la moindre réponses à aucune de mes lettres. Certain me dirons que c'est le propre des frères, de ne pas donné de nouvelle, de ne jamais répondre aux lettres. Mais nous ne sommes pas n'importe quel frère et sœur, je m'appelle Alice Potter et mon frère est Harry Potter. Le célèbre Harry Potter. Nos parents ont été tué par un mage noire peu de temps après notre naissance et je m'inquiétais de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles ; d'autant que nos amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger n'avait pas eu plus de chance que moi. Harry passait ses vacances chez notre tantes Pétunia, la sœur moldu de notre mère chez qui il avait grandit, tandis que moi l'on m'avait confier à Chloé et Jared Prewet qui m'avaient élevé comme leur propre fille. Aujourd'hui ma mère était enceinte de sept mois, à cette âge, il paraît que le bébé pèse 1 kg 150 et qu'il mesure environs 30, et qu'il va encore grandir dans les prochain moi. Maman a dit qu'il entent maintenant tous se qui se passe et elle écoute du Célestina Moldubec pour éveiller le bébé. Ce qui est assez désagréable. Une fois que j'étais sûr qu'aucun hibou n'arriverais dans la matinée, je descendais dans la cuisine, et comme chaque matin, je cochais le calendrier, comptant les jours qui me séparait de la rentrée.

Ce matin ma mère me regardait exaspérée.

\- Tu pourrais arrêté de cocher tes cases tout le temps, me reprocha-t-elle, ce n'est pas le bagne ici tout de même.

Je haussais les épaules négligemment et me servais un verre de jus d'orange frai.

\- Et tu pourrais aussi dire bonjour, continua-t-elle.

\- Bonjour... Marmonnais-je en mordant dans un pancake. C'est encore papa qui à fait le petit déjeuné ? Ils sont dégoutants !

\- Sur un autre ton jeune fille ! Dit ma mère alors que je soupirais, et ne soupire pas !

\- Mais...

\- Pas de Mais ! Ne commenc...

Sentant la discutions s'envenimer mon père, diplomate, intervient :

\- C'est vrai que je ne suis pas aussi fin cuisinier que toi ma chérie.

\- Tu la défends toujours ! Reprocha ma mère. Ce n'est pas lui rendre service.

La journée commençais bien... Emportant un morceau de pain j'en profitais pour m'éclipser dans ma chambre. Évidemment pas de courrier. Harry n'était pas le seule à ne pas donné de nouvelle. Seule Lee et Hermione m'écrivait régulièrement. Cela devait être dans les gènes des Weasley de ne jamais écrire. Je relisais pour la troisième fois la dernière lettre de Hermione.

 _Alice,_

 _Oui moi aussi je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle. Je trouve cela inquiétant. Mais si il était vraiment arrivée quelque chose de grave tu aurai été au courant non ? À moins que se soit Hedwige qui ai des problèmes ? Quoi qui l'en soit tâche de ne pas trop t'inquiéter, Dumbledore n'aurait surement pas laissé Harry sans protection. Il fait beau ici, mais j'ai déjà terminé tout mes devoirs de vacances, il me tarde également d'être de retour à Poudlard et d'avoir les listes scolaires de l'année que je puisse prendre de l'avance sur les cours ; comme tu as de la chance d'habiter sur le chemin de Traverse, avec tout ses livres à deux pas de chez toi._

 _J'espère que tu vas bien,_

 _À bientôt,_

 _Hermione_

Après avoir reçut cette lettre, je m'étais empresser de lui envoyer le plus gros livre de la bibliothèque familial. À se moment là j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer. Toute une journée avec ma mère... Génial... Comme chaque jour, elle allait tricoter des chaussettes pour bébé, elle en était à sa cent quarante deuxième paires depuis le début de sa grossesse. Quand je lui avais demandé la semaine précédente si elle comptait ouvrir un commerce, elle n'avait pas apprécié la plaisanterie et j'avais été envoyer dans ma chambre. Moi j'allais sans doute écrire à Harry, à Ron, à Hermione, comme chaque semaine... Puis j'écrirais à Lee qui était le seul des garçons à me répondre avec assiduité, ainsi qu'aux jumeaux qui envoyait Hermès une fois sur deux, accompagner souvent d'un petit mot de Ron... Je n'avais jamais aimé les vacances, trop d'attente, trop de temps à tournée en rond, à ne rien faire... Je détestais bronzer sur les plages de sable blanc. Je préférais sauter dans les vagues. Je préférais de loin la vie mouvementer de Poudlard au calme plat de la maison.

Avec la ferme intention de bouder dans ma chambre tout la journée je m'installais sur mon lit en regardant le plafond. Ma mère m'aurait dit lit un livre, dessine, profite du temps que tu as pour faire du bricolage... J'avais horreur des travaux manuel, un jour j'avais même fait bruler la table du salon. J'enviais l'été des Weasley, qui me décrivaient dans leurs lettres, les gnomes envahissant leur grand jardin, leurs partie de quidditch dans un champs voisin, leur grande maison et leur famille nombreuses. J'enviais leur ciel bleu et ensoleiller en regardant le ciel morose de Londres, j'enviais les rires qui devais s'élever en permanence de la maison qu'habitait Fred et George.

\- ALICE !

Et c'est repartie...

* * *

 **J'étais assis dans le jardin parfait de la maison dans laquelle j'avais grandis, fixant la haie bien droite séparant la propriété de celle des voisins. Encore un mois, quatre semaine, trente et un jours, sept cent quarante quatre heures, soit exactement quarante quatre mille six cent quarante minute avant la rentrée. Dans une autre vie, j'aurais pu aimé les vacances. Si ses dernière n'avait pas rimée avec Soixante-deux jour passé en compagnie des Dursley. Malheureusement, mes parents qui ne sont pas mort dans un accident de voiture comme je l'ai longtemps cru, on été assassinés par un puissant mage noir du nom de lord Voldemort. J'ai été confier à mon oncle et ma tante, et ai passé presque dix ans avec un placard à balai en guise de chambre. Les Dursley aurait aimer mener une vie parfaitement normal, sans aucun anicroche, aucun incident. Ils détestait par dessus tout les événement étrange, inexplicable ou anormal. Alors pour eux j'étais la pire chose qui ai put leur arriver. Un sorcier dans leur maison...**

 **Mais il y avait pire que de devoir passer l'été en compagnie des Dursley, je n'avais reçu aucune nouvelle de mes camarades de poudlard. Bien entendu, que Ron n'écrive pas n'était pas particulièrement surprenant. Mais cela ne ressemblait pas à Alice. D'autant plus que nous étions le 31 juillet, que les Dursley ai oublié mon anniversaire était habituel mais que mes amis n'y pense pas me touchait plus que je ne voulais bien l'admettre. Ron avait du oublier, et Hermione n'avait pas de hiboux... Mes autres camarades n'avait pas de raison de m'écrire... Mais que ma sœur ai oublié mon anniversaire (qui est aussi le sien) était plutôt intriguant. Peut être que de retour chez elle, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de frère et qu'elle n'en avait absolument pas besoin ? Ou peut être s'était elle dit que le bébé que ça mère attendait était une famille suffisante... Poudlard était ma maison, et cela depuis le premier soir et ma répartition à Gryffondor, une famille... Mais de tout cela c'était Alice qui me manquait le plus. Ma sœur, ma famille. Elle était la seule personne qui me restait depuis la mort de mes parents, la personne que j'avais espéré trouver pendant dix ans, et voilà qu'en un mois d'été elle disparaissait. Je poussais un profond soupir. Ne pouvant de toute façon pas lui écrire moi même, Hedwige était prisonnière dans sa cage, Mon oncle refusait de la laisser sortir, j'étais contraint d'attendre patiemment la rentrée en septembre pour comprendre pourquoi personne ne m'avait écrit.**

 **\- Je sais quel jour on est...**

* * *

J'attendais a ma fenêtre, aujourd'hui plus longtemps que d'habitude. Harry ne pouvait pas m'avoir oublié, il ne pouvait pas avoir oublier notre anniversaire, c'était impossible... J'avais ouvert une nouvelle fois ma petite boite d'enfant que je ne pensais pas devoir ouvrir encore...

\- Joyeux anniversaire Harry... Avais-je soufflé au vent.

Mon hiboux était une fois de plus revenu bredouille. Pourtant je continuais d'espérer un mot en fixant l'horizon. Ce n'était pourtant pas le courrier qui avait manqué. Même Ron m'avait envoyé une lettre.

\- Alice !

Je descendis de ma chambre sous les combles par la petite trappe et rejoignit la cuisine.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie ! Me dit ma mère en me serrant dans ses bras. J'ai préparé des lasagnes au légumes pour le repas !

\- Et on a acheter un gâteau à la crème, comme tu les aimes, compléta mon père.

Je fis un faible sourire.

\- Ne t'en fait pas je suis sûr que tout va bien pour lui. Ajouta t-il devant mon sourire triste.

\- T'es grand parents n'ont pas put venir mais il t'embrasse très fort.

* * *

 _Ma petite Alice,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu profites de tes vacances._

 _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! Je t'envoie plein de bonheur depuis les plages ensoleillées d'Espagne, le camps de vacances pour sorcier est agréable, tu devrais y venir l'an prochain. On y fait des rencontre intéressante. Je rentre à Londres dans quelque jours, j'espère te voir bientôt._

 _Je t'embrasse mais n'en fait pas une habitude, c'est uniquement pour ton anniversaire et je n'ai pas du tout adopté les coutumes Française._

 _Lee_

Douze bougies brulaient sur un petit gâteau. Ma mère est derrière moi et entour mes épaule de son bras.

\- Souriez ! Dit mon père brandissant mon appareil photo.

* * *

 _Lys,_

 _Si nous sommes réuni en se jour très spécial autour de se morceau de parchemin,c'est pour te souhaiter le meilleur anniversaire que tu n'ai jamais eu..._

 _...De rentrer très bientôt officiellement dans l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor..._

 _… Et de ne pas croiser de troll pour les dix prochaine année à venir !_

 _Porte toi bien jusqu'à la rentrée et on a tous hâte de te retrouver, surtout Ron !_

 _À tout bientôt,_

 _George,Fred et Ron_

\- Fait un vœux !

Je fermais les yeux... Qu'est ce que je voulais ? Facile à trouver : un hiboux de Harry... Je rouvrais les yeux et en un seul souffle éteignis toute les bougies.

* * *

 _Ma jolie Alice,_

 _Je te souhaite un très belle anniversaire, une merveilleuse nouvelle année à Poudlard, et de passer un été inoubliable. J'ai appris pour Chloé et tu feras une grande sœur formidable. J'ai trouvée du travaille, et je pars demain pour l'Espagne. Nous n'aurons guère d'occasion de nous voir cette année encore… Ne te ballade pas dans le château la nuit et prends soin de toi. J'espère te voir bientôt._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Remus_

Un énorme paquet rectangle était posé sur la table de la cuisine. « C'est de la notre part à tout les deux. » M'avait dit mon père. Je déchirais l'emballage.

\- Un nibus 2001 ? m'exclamais je, c'est le meilleur cadeau que l'on m'ai jamais fait !

\- Pour ta participation dans l'équipe de quidditch.

* * *

Deux jours que j'étais prisonnier de ma propre chambre. J'avais beau retourner le problème dans tout les sens je n'arrivais pas à trouver un échappatoire. Sans magie, je ne pouvais rien faire. Les Dursley me « nourrissait » trois fois par jour. Peu être que j'allais tout simplement finir par mourir de faim... Je ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de penser qu'Alice aurait trouvé une solution. Elle aurait crocheté la serrure en un tour de main puis aurait monté un plan tordu d'évasion. Malheureusement je n'avais aucun moyen de la contacter. Je savais désormais qu'elle avait essayer de m'écrire. J'avais repérer beaucoup d'enveloppe avec son écriture dans le paquet que je n'avais pas réussi à reprendre à Dobby. Elle devait s'inquiéter... Je soupçonnais l'elfe de maison de continuer à intercepter mon courrier.

* * *

Cette après midi, mes parents m'avaient fait une surprise, il m'avait emmené dans une clairière pour tester mon nouveau balai, mon père et mon avions improvisé un quidditch à deux, pendant que ma mère dont le ventre c'était encore arrondit nous observait depuis le sol. Si il n'y avait eu que des dimanche comme celui-ci les vacances aurait pu être agréable. Le nibus 2001 était un balai formidable ; il obéissait au moindre de mes mouvements. J'avais hâte d'être de retour à l'école pour le tester dans de vrai matche.

Le cœur léger nous primes le chemin du retour. En arrivant dans ma chambre, je poussais un cris, une chouette au plumage blanc neige que je connaissais si bien, attendait sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. Sans plus attendre je couru lui ouvrir et fébrile je détachais la lettre de sa patte.

 _Alice,_

 _Je t'écrie depuis la voiture volante des Weasley parce que Ron m'a dit que tu te faisait un sang d'encre. Nous volons actuellement en direction du terrier. Fred, George et lui sont venu me libérer des Dursley qui m'avait enfermé dans ma chambre à cause q'un Elfe de maison qui est venu me rendre visite pour m'empêcher de venir à poudlard cette année. Il a d'ailleurs intersecté tout mon courrier. Hedwige enfermé dans sa cage, je ne pouvais pas t'envoyer la moindre nouvelle. Enfin ce n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir, nous arriverons bientôt chez les Weasley et d'ici je pourrais t'écrire. L'on se verra sans doute quand on viendra faire les courses sur le chemin de traverse._

 _Les Weasley te disent tous bonjour. Il ne l'avouerons jamais mais je crois que tu manque beaucoup à Fred et George._

 _Je t'embrasse, à très bientôt,_

 _Harry_

* * *

La réponse de Harry apporta sont lot de soulagement mais notre correspondance épistolaire n'apaisait la monotonie de l'été. Pire encore je pouvais facilement imaginer Harry, Ron et les jumeau Weasley joué au quidditch dans le champs près de les maison et leur lettres me laissait un goût amère dans la bouche. Je continuais à compté les jours me séparant du départ du poudlard expresse et continuais à exaspérer ma mère. J'avais déjà écrie vingt centimètre de parchemin et à encore deux semaine de la rentré j'avais déjà fini tout mes devoirs de vacances. Je m'étais d'ailleurs bien garder de faire par de mon attitude studieuse aux garçons qui n'aurait pas manqué de se moquer de moi. Un chant d'amour stupide de Célestina Moldubec me parvenait à travers les murs de ma chambre, j'avais bien essayé de détruire le radio ou de cacher les CD mais toutes mes tentatives avaient lamentablement échouées. Les lettres de poudlard était arrivée la veille et les élèves avaient commencer à affluer en masse sur le chemin de traverse affin d'acheter les nouvelles fournitures scolaire. N'aillant pas beaucoup grandit, je n'avais pas grand chose à acheter, seulement la collection complète des livres de Gilderoy Lockhart, un sorcier connu pour avoir accomplie toute sorte d'exploit dans le domaine des forces du mal, mais aussi pour être particulièrement apprécier des sorcières. Personnellement après être passé un ou deux fois devant la grande affiche installer devant chez fleury et botts qui annonçait prochainement une dédicace, je trouvais qu'il avait plus l'air d'un charmeur de pacotille imbu de lui même que d'un génie des forces de mal en puissance. J'avais reçut une lettre d'Hermione, m'informant qu'elle viendrait acheter ses livres sur le chemin de traverse le mercredi suivant.

Ce mercredi je m'étais levée au aurore, je m'étais préparée en vitesse et tournait en rond dans mon entrée depuis presque une demi heure, en regardant sans cesse ma montre. Quand la sonnette retentit, je courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. À peine fut t'elle ouverte qu'une tornade de cheveux brun épais et bouclés me tomba dans les bras. Hermione Granger, ma meilleur amies était une petit brune avec de long cheveux broussailleux et épais qui s'emmêlaient sans cesse. À première vue Mme Granger ne ressemblait en rien à sa fille, elle était grande, élégante avec des cheveux foncée et raide. C'était de son père dont Hermione tenait sa tignasse épaisse et son nez retrousser.

Habituellement, Hermione et moi ne ressemblions pas franchement à ses filles qui se vernissent les ongles, qui mette du rouge à lèvre et se tombent dans les bras l'une de l'autre en hurlant leurs nom. Mais aujourd'hui, faisait exception. Hermione ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de parler, est ce que j'avais passé de bonne vacances, est ce que j'avais déjà commencé à lire les nouveaux livres, est ce qu'il avait fait beau...

\- Hermione, haletais-je, tu m'étouffes... Dis-je en souriant malgré tout.

Hermione desserra son étreinte et je serais la main des Granger chaleureusement. Ma mère arriva dans le couloir en marchant lentement, la main sur son ventre arrondie. Elle était souriante aujourd'hui, sans doute était-elle ravie de se débarrassé de moi pour la journée.

\- Bonjour, je suis absolument ravie de faire votre connaissance, Alice nous à tellement parlé d'Hermione... Je vous sert un thé ? Alice sort les tasses en porcelaine dans le buffet et installe les sur la table basse du salon.

Après avoir bu dans des tasse en porcelaine à fleurs violettes, le thé préparé par ma mère en parfaite maitresse de maison anglaise ; je suivis les Granger sur le chemin de traverse après que ma mère les ai chaleureusement remercier de m'emmener faire mes courses scolaires. A seulement six jours de la rentrée, les allées du chemin de traverse disparaissaient caché par la foule. Et je me demandais bien comment nous allions pouvoir retrouver Harry et les Weasley. Traditionnellement, nous nous dirigions vers la banque de Gringotts et ses impressionnante colonnes semblable à un opéra de la fin du 19ième siècle.

Arriver en haut des marches, j'observais la rue encombrée de passant. Puis la voix de la mère d'Hermione me tira de mes pensées.

\- Cela m'embête Alice de devoir te laisser aller chercher de l'argent toute seule, mais j'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions pas t'accompagner, me dit elle d'une voix maternelle. Tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller ?

\- Bien sûr madame, ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

\- Je t'en pris appelle moi Jane, je ne suis pas encore assez vieille pour que tu m'appelle Madame.

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers la grande porte, Hermione qui scrutait elle aussi l'allée, s'exclama :

\- Il y a Hagrid la bas ! Et... Tu devrais venir voir, tu sera contente.

Je me rapprochais d'elle, et suivit son regard. En effet la silhouette massive de Hagrid qui dépassait tout le monde de quelques têtes ressortait particulièrement du bain de foule. Et malgré les nombreux sorcier qui se pressait de boutique en boutique, je pu distinguer au coté du garde chasse, un garçon maigre avec aux lunette de travers que je connaissais bien.

\- HARRY ! Criais-je en dévalant les escaliers de pierre suivit de près par Hermione.

Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps réaliser se qu'il lui arrivait j'avais sauté dans ses bras, manquant de nous faire tombés par terre. Harry Potter avait des cheveux aussi noir que les miens était roux. Il était petit et maigre et derrière de grande lunette ronde toujours abimer, on pouvait distinguer des yeux verts qu'il tenait de notre mère dont j'avais hérité aussi.

\- On se demandait comment on allait te retrouver, dis-je en souriant. Contente de te voir.

\- Moi aussi, répondit il, comment aller vous toutes les deux ?

\- Très bien, mais je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir lire tout les livres avant la rentrée. On allait chercher de l'argent à la banque, tu viens avec nous ?

\- Oui, une fois que j'aurais retrouvé les Weasley.

\- Ce ne sera pas compliqué, dit alors Hagrid en nous montrant les Fred, George et Ron qui courait dans notre direction.

Fred et George souvent appelé les jumeaux Weasley était de redoutable farceur dont il fallait sans cesse se méfier, il avait beaucoup grandis pendant l'été, il avait tout deux de large épaules de batteur, de yeux noisette et rieur, un nez retrousser recouvert de tache de rousseur. Je faisais partie des seules élèves du château à réussir à les différencier, j'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps libre avec eux l'année précédente, il était facile de distinguer qui était George et qui était Fred. George était méticuleux et organisé tandis que Fred était plutôt impulsif et désordonné. De plus George avait un grain de beauté cacher sous ses cheveux derrière sa nuque.

Leur jeune frère Ron était dans la même année que moi, c'était le meilleur ami de mon frère, il était à peine plus petit que ses frères mais plus grand que Harry. Il avait de grand yeux bleu et des cheveux roux flamboyant comme tout les Weasley, des taches de rousseur parsemait son visage allonger. Derrière eux, on apercevait Percy, accompagner d'un grand homme au front dégarnie. Plus grand que les trois autres, Percy était préfet de Gryffondor, il avait les cheveux bouclés et des lunettes lui tombait sans cesse sur le nez.

À leur suite on pouvait voir se précipiter une petite femme rousse et replète qui trainait par la main une fillette au long cheveux (est ce encore la peine d'en préciser la couleur ?).

\- Harry, s'exclama l'homme qui accompagnait les garçons et qui devait être leurs père au vue de la ressemblance. On espérait que tu n'ai pas atterri trop loin, Molly est dans tout ses états.

\- ALICE, s'exclama Fred.

\- Comment c'est passé ton été ? Continua George en me donnant un tape sur l'épaule que je lui rendis avec plaisir.

\- Très bien et le votre ? Répondis-je en essayant vainement d'échapper à Fred qui ébouriffa méthodiquement mes cheveux roux.

\- Pas trop mal, répondis se dernier, sauvetage de princesse, chapardage de voiture et dégnomage de jardin...

\- Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire en somme. Compléta George.

\- Dans l'allée des embrumes, répondais Harry à Ron en détournant l'attention des jumeaux.

\- Formidable, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Nous on n'a jamais eu le droit d'y aller, expliqua Ron, salut Alice !

\- J'espère bien, il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Grommela Hagrid.

La femme et la fillette, sans aucuns doute possible Ginny et Mrs Weasley arrivèrent essoufflées à notre hauteurs. À peine était elle arrivées qu'elle commença à épousseter Harry méthodiquement. Tandis que j'étais prise en otage par Fred et George, qui chacun de leur coté m'avait saisi par le bras et m'entrainait vers Gringotts.

\- Alors Lycette, les vacances on été bonnes ?

\- Ne m'en parle pas... Mes parents sont insupportable...

\- Ça ma petite Alice, c'est le propre des parents, dit sagement George.

\- Petite, petite, rouspétais-je, tu ne trouves pas que j'ai grandis pendant les vacances ? Dis-je en me redressant le plus possible.

\- Non pas du tout ! Dit Fred en courant pour échapper à ma menace.

Nous arrivions en haut des marches à bout de souffle et en riant. Quand les autres nous eurent rejoint, Hermione présentât ses parents aux Weasley tandis que Harry gêné de ne pas y avoir pensé avant me présentât au parents de Ron ; ce fut bientôt à moi de rougir, quand Mr Weasley s'exclama (après s'être extasier devant l'argent des Granger) : « La fameuse Alice Potter ! »

Laissant Hermione et ses parents dans le halle, notre petit troupe descendit récupérer de l'argent dans les souterrain de gringotts. J'étais assez gêner de devoir me servir dans deux coffres différent celui de mes parents pour les fournitures scolaire et celui des Potter comme argents de poche, alors que les Weasley avait un coffre pratiquement vide.

Sortie de la banque Fred aperçut Lee et me traina presque de force à travers la foule, me laissant à peine le temps de crié au trois autres que l'on se retrouverait plus tard.

\- Ne vous avisez pas de mettre les pieds dans l'allée des embrumes, nous cria Mrs Weasley tendit que nous nous enfoncions dans la quasi totalité de la population sorcière de Londres à la rencontre de Lee Jordan.

Ce dernier retrouvé nous nous dirigions joyeusement vers les boutiques du chemin de traverse et une fois les fourniture scolaire emballées, nous pûmes enfin allée chez _pirouette et bandin_ pour faire nos réserves de pétard du docteur flibuste. Ressortant de la boutique les bras charger de paquet en tout genre, nous débattions de la méthode la plus efficaces pour les emmener à Poudlard en douce. Fred soutenant qu'il suffisait de les cacher dans un tas de chaussette sale tandis que Lee soutenait qu'il valait beaucoup mieux les dissimuler dans un livre découpé préalablement. J'eu un sourire en pensant à la tête que Hermione aurait bien put faire en l'entendant décréter quelque chose de la sorte.

Notre débat se révéla vraiment utile lorsqu'en nous voyant arrivés chez Fleury et Botts chargé de paquet, Molly Weasley s'empressa de regarder ses garçon et de leur dire : « Interdiction d'emporter quoi que se soit de tout se bazar à l'école ! Clair ? » George avait hocher la tête avec un sourire angélique, et après un dernier regard soupçonneux Mrs Weasley se pressa à dans la fil d'attente de sorcière d'age mure entassées devant la librairie ; mais elle n'avait pas vue les doigts de son fils croisés derrière son dos, ni le clin d'oeil appuyé que me fit Fred une fois qu'elle eu tournée le dos.

La foule était plus dense dans la boutique que dans toutes les rues du chemin de traverse, toutes les sorcières du pays semblaient s'être donné rendez vous ici pour la dédicace du grand, du beau, du merveilleux Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry, Ron et Hermione ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre, la file avançant à la vitesse d'une tortue sur le dos il nous fallut une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver au bout de l'embouteillage et de pouvoir enfin apercevoir la table du prodige des force du mal, provoquant l'excitation de Mrs Weasley. Pour cette raison j'étais plus que ravie que ma mère ne puisse jouer les groupies et que son ventre rond l'ai forcé à rester à la maison.

Le sorcier présent en face de nous occupé à signer soigneusement chaque livre que l'on lui tendait et à lancer des sourires charmeurs, ressemblait plus à un mannequin pour une marque de parfum bourgeois qu'à un génie de la défense contre les force du mal. En effet l'homme ne dégageait pas la puissance magique évidente de Dumbledore ni même l'attirance et la connaissance palpable de Rogue, notre maitre des potions, pour la magie noir. Gilderoy Lockhart était blond avec un brushing soigné, une robe bien apprêtée assortie à la couleur de ses yeux et un sourire trop blanc pour être naturelle. Alors que nous faisions tranquillement la queue, nous faisant piétiner par le photographe de la gazette du sorcier, Lockhart leva les yeux et s'exclama :

\- Ma parole, ce n'est quand même pas Harry Potter ?

Les personne encore présente devant nous, s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le sorcier, trainant un Harry qui avait l'air de vouloir disparaître sous terre, sur le devant de la scène. Les yeux écarquiller il fut assailli par les flash du reporter tandis que je crachais de mes poumons la fumée expulser par son appareil.

\- Fais un beau sourire Harry, dit celui ci, Toi et moi on va faire la une.

Continuant à m'étouffer j'essuyais les regard noir des sorcières qui regardais la scène avec émoi, comme si elle assistait à une très bonne pièce de théâtre et que je leur en gâchait l'intrique. Au bout de quelque seconde alors que Lockhart entamait un monologue Lee, confiant nos livres et sa bourse au jumeaux me saisie par les épaules et m'entraina hors du magasin.

\- Il serai tout particulièrement bête qu'il y ai comme épitaphe « ci-git Alice Potter tué par un flash d'un photographe bedonnant de la gazette » sur ta pierre tombal, me dit-il une fois dehors, tu ne trouve pas ?

Je hochais la tête en essayant de reprendre ma respiration, savourant l'air plus ou moins pure de Londres. L'air frai eu l'effet escompté et mes quintes toux cessèrent rapidement.

\- Tu tiens à y retournez ? Demandais-je à Lee.

\- Sincèrement ? Non je n'y tiens pas.

D'un commun accord, soulagés d'avoir trouvé une bonne excuse pour échapper à ses mondanités, nous nous assaillons sur le bord du trottoirs, laissant s'installer entre nous un silence gêner. En effet nous avions peu l'habitude de nous retrouver seul tout les deux. Pourtant, bien qu'assument tous plus ou moins un rôle de grand frère protecteur, c'était Lee qui prenait se rôle le plus à cœur. Lee Jordan était le meilleur ami des jumeaux Weasley, comme eux je l'avais rencontrée l'année précédente dans le poudlard expresse. Lee Jordan avait une couleur chocolat au lait, des yeux noisettes souvent pétillant de malice ainsi que de long cil noir. Il portait ses cheveux long, des dredslocks rarement attachés, qui encadrait son visage encore fin, tardant à grandir, il était plus petit que les jumeaux et semblait physiquement plus jeune.

\- Alors, demanda Lee, comment trouve tu le grand Gilderoy Lockhart ?

\- Plutôt décevant, il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'un génie des forces du mal...

\- Pourtant tu es la première personne à me connaissance ayant faillit mourir d'asphyxie en le voyant, venant de ta part, je t'avouerais que c'est aussi plutôt décevant.

\- Hé, protestais-je en le tapant à l'épaule, ce n'était pas aussi pathétique que ça. Et ce type, quelle prétention !

\- C'était pathétique ! Tu as vue comment il s'est jeté sur Harry, dit-il en riant. C'était assez gênant.

\- Pauvre Harry, tu as vue ça tête !

C'est ainsi que notre petite troupe nous retrouva, pouffant sur le trottoir. Devant leurs air abattu, nous cession aussitôt de rire.

\- Bah que c'est il passé ? Demandais-je, vous avez vue vos tête ?

\- On a croisé Malfoy et son père, expliqua Hermione.

\- Lui et mon père se sont battu, chuchota Ron.

Ouvrant de grand yeux rond nous nous relevions et suivions le petit groupe sans un mot. L'incident avait jeté un froid. Lee rejoins ses parents assez vite tandis que les Granger me laissèrent au bas de mon immeuble. Après avoir embrassée Harry, remercier les Granger et fait promettre au Weasley d'écrire, je grimpais ma vieille cage d'escalier charger de paquet en tout genre.

\- C'est moi, je suis arrivée ! Dis-je en poussant la porte de l'appartement.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un début d'année mouvementé

**Salut tout le monde voilà ENFIN le second chapitre du tome 2 qui m'aura donné du fil à retord, travaille d'été et le décès de mon ordinateur... Paix à son âme. Forte heureusement j'avais eu la brillante idée (il faut le souligner se n'est pas souvent) d'avoir des sauvegardes de cette fanfic. Trêve de bavardage, j'espère que cette long attente vaudra la peine et que ce début d'histoire vous plaira.**

 **J'en profite au passage pour vous remercier de votre patiences et de votre lectures ainsi que vos reviews qui font toujours plaisir.**

 **Pour rappeler également que le cadre dans lequel se déroule l'histoire, les personnages et une partie des dialogue ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent Rowiling (et que si pour une obscure raison vous n'avez pas lut ses romans foncez ! qu'est ce que vous attendez !)**

 **Bonne lecture et bien à vous,**

 **Jonkille**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** **Un début d'année mouvementé**

Tel un rituelle des rentrées scolaires, sur le pas de la porte ma mère m'interrogeait sur le contenue de ma valise, pressée par mon père qui avait peur que nous soyons en retard. Enfin je dit nous... Plutôt lui qui devait me déposer sur le quai de gare avant de partir travailler. Ma mère me pressait encore une fois contre elle.

\- Tu m'étouffes, protestais-je en me dégagent, oui, oui... Moi aussi je t'aime. On se reverra à Noël.

\- Peut être avant qui sait, dit-elle en caressant son ventre rond, et soit sage.

Ajouta-elle avant que la porte ne se referme sur nous. Mon père descendit les escaliers trainant derrière lui ma valise flottant dans les airs. Arriver sur le pas de l'immeuble, balais et cage à oiseau à la main, nous transplanions jusqu'à la gare de Kings Cross. L'étaux bien connu compressant mon cœur et mes poumons bloqua ma respiration. Arrivé à destination, je m'appuyais contre le mur pour reprendre consistance. Mais mon père me tira bientôt par la manche.

\- Dépêche toi nous allons être en retard. Dit-il en posant ma valise sur un chariot à bagage.

\- Le train ne partira pas avant onze heure, grommelais-je.

\- Oui mais je travaille à 10h30 et je veux être sûr de te laisser sur le quai.

\- Ça va... Je ne suis plus une enfant !

\- Ça tu me laissera en juger.

Arrivés sur les voix 9 et 10 après un coup d'oeil au alentour nous foncions dans la barrière de l'autre côté, le quai 9 3/4 commençais à se remplir, sur la voix se trouvait la magnifique locomotive rouge qui me remmènerait bientôt vers Poudlard.

\- Ça va aller ? Interrogea mon père en déchargeant ma valise du chariot. Tu pourras te débrouiller ?

\- Mais oui, répondis-je en me laissant embrasser sur les deux joues.

\- Ne fait pas de bêtise, ajouta-t-il avant de franchir le portail magique

Je me retrouvais seule à coté de ma grosse valise, un balais neuf dans une main et une cage dans l'autre, mon hiboux hululant de frustration, à fixer la barrière qui séparait le monde sorcier du monde moldu. Je me demandais si dans onze ans mes parents abandonnerait leur bébé sur le quai de la gare pour aller travailler. J'observais les familles sur le quai, à la recherche d'une connaissance. Mais pas de trace d'Hermione et encore moins des Weasley, qui ne pouvait décemment pas arriver en avance. Des mères enlaçaient leurs enfants embarrassés, des parents qui rassuraient les plus jeunes qui partaient pour la première fois, des cris de hiboux indignés d'être laissés en cages... Des frères et sœurs plus âgés qui chargeaient les malles dans le train... Des familles. Que se passerait-il en se moment si Voldemort n'avait pas choisi pour cible la famille Potter ? Une belle femme rousse qui m'embrasserait sur le front Harry qui me chiperait ma baguette pour m'embêter, un père qui chargerait nos valises dans le train, une sœur qui attendrais le jour ou elle monterait dans le Poudlard expresse elle aussi, et peut- être un gros chien noir qui courrait partout en aboyant joyeusement...

\- Bouge de là Potter tu bloques le passage, dit une voix désagréable que je connaissait trop bien.

Je me retournais et ouvrais la bouche pour répliquer mais je la refermais coupé par un grand homme au long cheveux blond presque blanc.

\- Voyons Drago, ne soit pas impoli. Dit-il d'une voix lente en s'avançant, mademoiselle Potter, en voilà une rencontre intéressante... Alice c'est cela ?

\- Oui monsieur, répondis-je d'une petite voix.

\- Vos... Parents c'est cela ? Ne sont pas là ? Constata il en tendant sa main que je saisi prudemment. Lucius Malfoy, je suis enchanté. Vous devez avoir une histoire intéressante, énigmatique... La disparition de la fille Potter après l'assassinat de ses parents. Aucune trace d'elle dans la presse, ni dans notre chère Angleterre, on aurait put la croire morte, et pourtant vous voilà... Intriguant n'est ce pas?

\- Je suppose, répondis-je en regardant autour de moi cherchant une échappatoire.

\- Je serais curieux d'entendre votre histoire...

Une grande femme aussi blonde que son fils, tenait se dernier par l'épaule le visage figer dans une expression de fierté, son fils lui arborait un petit sourire satisfait. Elle s'avança et dit d'une voix forte :

\- Lucius, j'aperçois les Goyle un peu plus loin, allons les saluez voulez vous ?

Lucius Malfoy hocha la tête et me dit :

\- Nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir.

Sa voix glacée m'arrachât un frisson. Le couple me dépassa sans un regard mais Drago avait un petit sourire en coin quand il arrivait a ma hauteur. Mme Malfoy c'était penché à l'oreille de son mari mais je pus l'entendre dire :

\- Aurais tu perdu l'esprit ? Tout le monde nous regardait...

Sonnée, je regardais la famille s'éloigner, même sans connaître Malfoy il était facile de deviner qu'ils étaient des sang pur. À leur manière de se déplacer et à leur attitude hautaine et froide, on pouvait facilement deviner leur fierté de n'avoir que du sang sorcier dans les veines.

\- Alice ?

La voix me fit sursauté.

\- Lee, dis-je en me retournant, tu m'as fais peur.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule sur le quai ? M'interrogea-t-il. Tu devrais monté dans le train si tu veux éviter les mauvaises rencontre comme celle la.

\- Tu veux dire, comme toi maintenant ? Souriais-je.

\- Très drôle, non je veux dire comme les Malfoy.

\- Malfoy est comme une grosse pustule, répondis-je, on ne peut jamais éternellement l'éviter.

\- Charmante comparaison, dit Lee en s'emparant de ma valise, tu viens ?

\- Tu n'as pas d'affaires ?

\- Elles sont déjà dans un compartiment.

Une demi heure plus tard, alors que nous inventions des excuses les plus improbable pour expliquer le retard des Weasley, Hermione déboula dans le compartiment.

\- Je peux m'installer avec vous ? Harry et Ron ne sont pas encore arrivés.

\- Ils ont été retardé car Fred a fait exploser la cuisine en tentant de recréer un charme de sommeil, répondis-je, mais rentre je t'en pris.

\- Non on s'était arrêté sur Molly qui décidait de les priver tout les deux de Poudlard car ils ont tenté de bruler les hortensias du jardins, compléta Lee en hissant la valise d'Hermione dans les filets à bagages.

Se fut seulement quand le chef de gare siffla que Fred et George apparurent à l'entrée du compartiment chargés de trois valises. Les jumeaux nous présentèrent leur jeune sœur Ginny, que nous avions déjà croisée sur le chemin de traverse et se battirent pour avoir la dernière place près de la vitre, qui fut malheureusement pour eux accaparé par Lee. Et le train démarra.

\- En route pour la maison ! S'exclama Lee en s'étirant et en étendant ses jambes sur le siège d'en face (ou j'étais bien évidemment assise).

\- Où sont Harry et Ron, interrogeais-je les jumeaux alors que Ginny Weasley prenait une teinte pivoine.

\- Ils étaient juste derrière nous, répondis George, ils ne vont pas tarder.

\- Ou peut être qu'ils ne voulaient pas te voire et qu'ils font bande à part.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de conversation des Weasley sur le meilleur moyens de contourner le règlement, sous le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione et admiratif de Ginny, je décidais de partir chercher Ron et Harry... Et leur exprimer mon mécontentement quant au fait de n'être pas venu dire bonjour, mais après avoir parcourut le train de long en large, je dus me rendre à l'évidence : soit Harry et Ron étaient caché sous la cape d'invisibilité, soit ils n'était tout simplement pas dans le train.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Alice, si il ne sont pas dans le train, ils ont dut retrouver les parents de Fred et George sur le quai et ils les enverrons à Poudlard par portoloin, dit Lee.

Je hochais la tête, pas rassurer pour autant, maudissant Harry pour sa fâcheuse tendance de disparaître constamment.

\- Ou alors, proposa Fred, ils ont décidé d'arrêter l'école pour faire partie des bizarre sister !

\- A tu déjà entendu Harry chanté Fred ? Interrogeais-je.

\- Non, répondit-il.

\- Voilà...

\- Est ce que tu veux dire qu'il chante faux ? Demanda George tandis que Hermione qui avait levé les yeux de son livre hochait la tête avec véhémence.

Tandis que Ginny essayait de savoir se qui l'attendait pour la cérémonie de la répartition , me rappelant mon premier voyage à bord du Poudlard expresse, je jouais nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux, regardant le paysage défiler. Assis en face de moi, Lee se pencha pour me chuchoté à l'oreille :

\- Arrête Alice, je suis sûr qu'il vont bien. Tu fais toujours ça quand tu es inquiète, dit-il en réponse à mon air interrogateur.

Je lui fis un petit sourire. Lee mit un point d'honneur à essayer de me faire rire pendant tout le reste du trajet. Au fur à mesure que la journée avançait, l'on pouvait reconnaître les paysages verdoyant de l'Ecosse. Bientôt il fut temps de mettre nos robes de sorciers et de sortir les bagages des compartiments. La nuit était déjà tombée quand le train s'arrêta à quai, laissant descendre les élèves chargés de lourdes malles excités ou anxieux à l'idée de retrouver l'école. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de parcourir la foule des yeux, Fred et George rassuraient Ginny avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Hagrid (qui nous fit signe de la main) et les autres premières années. Sans voir aucune trace ni de Harry, ni de Ron, Hermione et moi suivions les garçons jusqu'aux diligences. Alors que j'allais monté dans l'une d'elle, je vis Neville courir vers moi en m'appellent.

-Alice ! Est ce que tu es au courant ?

\- Au courant de quoi ? Interrogeais-je stoppant mon mouvement.

\- Une Ford Angeliqua volante à été aperçu plusieurs fois dans la journée.- Je fronçais les sourcil et jetais un regard au Weasley qui n'avait pas l'air plus au courant que moi.- Certains disent que Ron et Harry vont arrivés à l'école en voiture volante.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama notre petit groupe en cœur.

Installés dans la diligence nous emmenant au château, tout le monde parlais de l'arrivée spectaculaire que prévoyait Harry et Ron, chacun allant de sa petite supposition. Hermione désapprouvait ouvertement tandis que Lee était plutôt admiratif... Les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, je gardais obstinément le silence.

\- Et toi Alice qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Fred.

\- Rien, répondis-je sèchement.

La conversation s'arrêta et tout le monde me regarda avec étonnement. Hermione plissa le nez et Neville se ratatina dans son siège.

\- Bon, entamât Lee prudemment, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu devrais être rassurée non ?

\- En effet.

George ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Lee le fit taire d'un regard. Pendant quelque seconde l'on entendit plus que le bruit claudicant des roue de bois sur les pavés du chemin.

\- Mais tu fais la tête, continua Lee, pourquoi ?

\- Harry et Ron vont arrivés en voiture volante, entrée inédite et remarquable, c'est probablement le plus gros coup de tout l'année scolaire... ET ILS N'ONT MÊME PAS PENSER À M'INVITER !.. Je suis outrée... Et très déçu... Et je ne m'inquiéterais plus jamais pour eux.

Après ma déclaration, les jumeaux Weasley éclatèrent de rire très vite suivit par le reste de la diligence. Je leur lançais un regard meurtrié. George fut le premier à se ressaisir.

\- Oh aller Alice, c'est pas si grave...

\- Oui ! Compléta Fred, on fera mieux pendant l'année scolaire !

\- Le plus grand coup de l'histoire de Poudlard ! Fini Lee.

\- Il y a plutôt intérêt. Dis-je après quelque seconde de silence. Mais ne vous méprenez pas ! Je suis toujours en colère !

La rumeur de l'arrivée de Harry et Ron c'était propagé à la table des Gryffondor comme une trainée de poudre. Ginny Weasley avait été répartie à Gryffondor et Dumbledore avait fait son célèbre discoure avant d'envoyer tout le monde se coucher. Mais dans la salle commune de Gryffondor personne n'avaient songé une seule seconde à monter dans les dortoirs. Les élèves attendrais le retour des héros.

Le trou du portrait pivota, Ron et Harry apparurent et les exclamations fusèrent de toute part. Harry et Ron se regardaient avec de petits sourire en coin. Plantée au milieux de la salle, j'attendais les bras croisés. Quand ils arrivèrent à ma hauteur, les exclamations se turent.

\- Alors ?... Vous faites l'entrée la plus remarqué de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, et vous ne m'emmenez même pas avec vous ? Il va sans dire que je suis très déçu.

Je les laissais mariner penaud quelques secondes, puis leur souriais.

\- Félicitation, une retenu dès le premier soir... C'est vraiment grandiose !... Mais je vous promet je ferais mieux !

* * *

La semaine qui suivit la rentrée fut une bonne entrevue de se qui nous attendait pour la suite de notre année scolaire. Dès le lundi, nous avions pu découvrir le personnage de Gilderoy Lockart un homme vaniteux et superficielle qui n'avait pas toujours l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait. Parfois, il faisait de la philosophie de comptoir en lançant quelques réplique bateau et idiote, souvent en rapport avec l'image et la célébrité. Malheureusement pour Harry, Lockart semblait être prit d'affection pour lui, bien décidée à prendre sa carrière et son parcourt de people sous sont aile. Le professeur McGonagall nous avait concocter un programme de métamorphose des plus difficile et beaucoup d'élèves sortaient de son cour en se plaignant de la quantité de travaille donnée. Pour ma part, j'avais toujours eu une prédilection pour la métamorphose, discipline qui pour moi relevait plus de l'instinct et du ressentie que de la théorie pure et dure. C'était d'ailleurs un preuve qu'Hermione, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait en dire était une excellente sorcière et que ses nuits passés à lire n'en était pas la seule cause. À la grande joie de tout les élèves et surtout celle de Neville le professeur Chourave nous avait fait rentrés dans la serre numéro 3, qui contenait (enfin selon Neville) de plantes dangereuses et intéressantes. J'avais moi aussi écopée d'une retenu en faisant exposer mon chaudron pendant le premier cour de potion de l'année m'attirant les foudres du professeur Rogue. Fred avait d'ailleurs salué la performance, « si j'avais porté un chapeau je te l'aurais tirée bien bas... » Lee avait reçut peut avant la rentrée une boite d'aquarelle qu'il baladait dans son sac un peu partout, dont il se servait pour peindre, le lac, le château, la forêt, ou encore juste une fleure des champs se trouvant la. Rare était ceux qui savait que Lee était capable de dessiner comme cela une de ses tentatives vaine et stupide de protéger une soit disante virilité. Parfois il faisait des croquis de personnage au crayon de papier et s'amusait à les animés sur ses morceaux de parchemin. Cela désespérait George qui mettait tout dans des carnets, de le voir dessiner comme ça sur des feuilles volante qui s'éparpillait dans ses affaires. Fred quand à lui avait avant le premier week-end de l'année réussi à perdre son cahier d'astronomie, deux paires de chaussettes, sa cravate fétiche, une chaussure, un dictionnaire des sorts amusants et un carnet à spiral vert dans lequel il se décidait parfois à écrire. Mais c'était typiquement lui... Fred perdait tout, à tel point que certain jours, je me demandais comment il arrivait à conserver sa baguette.

Se vendredi soir, soulagée par l'arrivée du Week-end, je mangeais en compagnie de Fred, George et Lee, nous avions eu le malheur de nous installé près de Percy qui avait décidée de parlée politique. Je l'écoutais distraitement en jouant avec les pommes de terres dans mon assiette tandis que Fred émettait un bâillement ostentatoire, faisant froncé les sourcils de son frère qui se tourna vers Lee avec encore plus d'entrain. C'est au moment ou George commença à lancer des petits poids sur Fred qu'Olivier Dubois arriva. Olivier était un grand garçon de sixième année avec de large épaule dont on pouvait aisément devinée les muscles malgré sa robe de sorcier. Il enjamba le banc pour se placé face à moi coupant Percy dans son discoure sur l'intégration des lutins en écosse.

\- Alice Potter, dit-il, que fait tu demain à huit heure ?

\- Heu... Je dors, répondis je surprise qu'il s'adresse à moi et pas aux garçons.

\- Parfait, demain entrainement huit heure pile ! J'espère que tu as un balai.

Je hochais la tête avant de réellement comprendre ce qu'il venait de m'arrivée.

\- Waoh. Ça c'est ce qui s'appelle un admission éclaire, commenta George.

\- Oui tu n'as même pas eu droit au teste d'entrée, compléta Fred, c'est triste.

J'esquissais un sourire.

\- C'est pour de vrai ? Je fais partie de l'équipe ?

\- Ça m'en à tout l'air, dit Lee.

Un grand sourire plaqué au lèvre je me mis debout sur le banc pour entamée une danse de la joie, rapidement suivit par les trois garçons. Sous les protestations inutiles de Percy, Fred se mit à scander :

\- Alice fait partie de l'équipe ! Alice fait partie de l'équipe !

Notre petite fête improvisée sur les bancs et la table de la grande salle, généreusement arrosée de jus de citrouille fut très vite interrompue par le professeur McGonagall, furibonde.

La nuit fut courte, mais je me levais tout de même à l'aube, pleine d'entrain à l'idée de faire enfin partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Je rejoignis le reste de l'équipe dans les vestiaires de notre maison, portant fièrement une vielle tenu trop grande pour moi, aillant appartenu à l'ancienne poursuiveuse Alicia Spinnet. Je tenais fermement mon nimbus 2001 dans la main droite prête à décoller immédiatement. Mais Olivier Dubois ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il avait passé ses vacances d'été à nous concocter des tactiques efficaces et un programme d'entrainement digne de l'équipe national. Passé le moment d'excitation ou mon balai neuf passa de main en main, tous semblèrent se rendormir en écoutant Olivier nous expliquer ses nouvelles stratégies. J'étais tellement impatiente que j'aurais put monter sur mon balai à l'intérieur de la petite salle. Quand enfin Dubois eu fini son discoure, j'étais la première sur le terrain à enfourcher mon balai.

L'air était brumeux m'élevant dans les airs je inspirais profondément ferment les yeux pour redécouvrir la sensation familière du vent s'engouffrant dans mes cheveux les faisant virevolter derrière moi. Un petit tour de terrain et je rejoignis Harry, Fred et George qui volait un peu plus loin. Arrivée à leur hauteur j'entendis Fred demander :

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que se bruit ?

Effectivement un cliqueti se répercutait en écho dans tout le stade je tournais la tête et pu apercevoir sans surprise Colin Crivey, installé tout en haut des gradins. Colin, répartie à Gryffondor cette année était né moldu et passionné par ce nouveau monde. Mais il avait prit la fâcheuse habitude de suivre Harry partout où il allait et de prendre des photos sans cesse. Il était le fan numéro un de son fan club... Enfin peut-être numéro deux... Derrière Ginny Weasley...

\- Regarde par ici Harry, criait-il tandis que se dernier faisait tout son possible pour l'ignorer.

\- Qui c'est celui la ? Demanda Fred les sourcils froncé.

\- Aucune idée, mentie Harry.

Dubois arriva à notre hauteur, inquiet.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il. Pourquoi il prend des photos, celui-là ? Je n'aime pas ça. C'est peut-être un espion des Serpentard qui s'intéresse à nos nouvelles tactique d'entrainement.

\- C'est Colin Crivey, dis-je alors, il est de Gryffondor.

Olivier avait tendance à être un peu parano. Compréhensif quand nos principal adversaires étaient ses fourbes de Serpentard. Mais j'étais certaine que Dubois dormait avec ses dessins et ses programmes d'entrainement sous son oreiller.

\- Et les Serpentard n'ont pas besoin d'un espion, dit George en regardant l'entrée du terrain.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Répliqua Olivier.

\- Ils sont là en personne. Répondit George.

Effectivement, en regardant dans la même direction que lui, on pouvait voir un groupe de personne vêtue de robes vertes et balais à la main s'avancer sur le terrain.

\- Alors, ça ! C'est incroyable ! J'ai retenu le terrain pour nous ! On va voir ça !

Furieux Dubois fonça vers l'équipe adverse et atterrie brutalement devant eux. Nous les rejoignirent rapidement suivit du reste de l'équipe. Six garçons nous faisait face, il n'y avait aucune fille dans l'équipe de Serpentard, reste des anciennes valeurs des familles aristocratiques qui composaient en grande partie cette maison.

\- Flint ! Le terrain nous est entièrement réservé se matin ! S'énerva Dubois, On s'est levés à l'aube exprès pour ça ! Alors tu t'en vas maintenant !

\- Il y a bien assez de place pour tout le monde, répondit se dernier un air satisfait sur les lèvres.

Les Serpentard, coude à coude nous toisait narquois, seul le gardien de l'équipe avait l'air ailleurs, observant le ciel ou le paysage à l'entour, il donnait l'impression de s'ennuyer profondément. Comme si la dispute entre les deux maisons et de savoir qui finalement s'entrainera ne lui importait en aucune façon. Le garçon s'appelait Thomas, il avait souvent l'air étrange et différent des autres, comme si il était toujours dans son monde. Je me désintéressait complètement de la dispute en cour pour l'observer plus attentivement, il avait de grand yeux bleu et de long cils sombre, un sourire fin et des cheveux brun foncée lui tombant délicatement sur les épaules. Bien que plus grand que moi, il était quand même plus petit que les autres garçon de son équipe et avait encore des traits fin d'enfant. Soudain il se préoccupa de nouveau du monde l'entourant et son regard croisa le miens, me surprenant à l'observer. Il eu un petit sourire en coin et me fit un clin d'oeil. Mon cœur rata un battement mais je n'étais pas habitué à perdre consistance, je haussais un sourcil et croisait mes bras sur ma poitrine. Son sourire s'accentua refusant visiblement d'abandonner la partie en détournant le regard. Je poussais un soupir visible et exaspérer avant de me détourner.

Draco Malfoy trônait au milieu de l'équipe un balai (même modèle que le miens) à la main, un sourire fière et un regard narquois. Je fronçais les sourcils, j'avais de toute évidence loupé quelque chose.

\- Pas mal, non ? Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Mais peut être que l'équipe de Gryffondor va trouver un peu d'or pour acheté de nouveaux balais elle aussi. Vous pourriez donné vos bossdur 5 à une tombola. Il y a peut-être un musée que ça intéressera.

\- Au moins, dit Hermione ignorant l'éclat de rire bruyant des Serpentard, aucun des joueur de Gryffondor n'a payé pour faire partie de l'équipe. C'est pour leur talant qu'on les a choisit.

Malfoy devint blême, c'était une des raison pour lesquelles j'appréciait tout particulièrement Hermione. Elle avait une répartie acéré.

\- Personne ne t'as demandé ton avis à toi, espèce de Sang-de-bourbe.

La phrase claqua dans le silence. La réaction qu'elle provoqua chez les Gryffondor fut immédiate, on pouvait lire colère et indignation sur tout les visages. Flint du se placer devant Malfoy pour évité qu'il ne se fasse étriper par Fred et George. J'avais brandis ma baguette, et m'avançais vers lui :

\- Comment ose tu ? Articulais-je d'une vois si froide que Malfoy hésita à reculer d'un pas.

Mais Angelica me prit la main pour abaisser ma baguette.

\- Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Malheureusement elle n'avais pas vue Ron baguette levé avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

\- Cette fois-ci tu va payé ! Cria-t-il.

Personne n'eu le temps d'avoir peur pour Malfoy, la détonation se répercuta en écho dans le stade silencieux. Mais le sort frappa du mauvais côté et Ron tomba à la renverse. Hermione se précipita vers lui, il sembla suffoquer quelque seconde puis il ouvrit la bouche et une énorme limace en sortie, bientôt suivit par une dizaine d'autres. Les Serpentard hurlèrent de rire, Malfoy à quatre pattes dans l'herbe frappait du poins par terre. J'allais massacré cette ignoble petit avorton.

\- On ferait mieux de l'emmené chez Hagrid, dit Harry à Hermione, c'est plus proche que l'infirmerie.

Il saisir chacun Ron par une épaule et l'entrainèrent loin du terrain de quidditch.

\- Tu aurais du me laissez lui casser la figure, reprochais-je à Angelina. Je ne l'aurais pas manqué moi...

\- C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète, on l'aurait ramassé à la petite cuillère à l'infirmerie et toi chez Dumbledore pour faire ta valise.

Fred et George se placèrent derrière moi. George posa une main sur mon épaule.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Alice...

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que les sorciers facétieux reprennent du service.

La phrase de Fred fit naitre un sourire dangereux sur mes lèvres, en cette instant précis je n'aurais pas aimé me trouvé à la place de Malfoy.

* * *

Comme la plus part des dimanche soir la salle commune était calme. Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi avions réussi à obtenir la meilleur place de la salle, celle devant la grande cheminer, dans les canapés les plus moelleux de la pièce. Hermione lisait dans un fauteuil, Ron et Harry faisaient une partie de bataille explosive tandis que je mordillais le bout de ma plume, fixant un morceau de parchemin vierge.

\- Ne me fais pas croire Alice que tu es entrain de t'avancer dans tes devoirs, dit Hermione sans lever les yeux de son livre.

\- Pourquoi est ce que l'idée que je puisse travailler est elle si improbable que ça dans l'esprit de tout le monde ?...

\- Parce que tout le monde te connait Alice, dit Harry en remportant une partie.

\- Oui et bien je pourrais très bien être en train de travailler... Ou tout du moins être en train de faire quelques chose de constructif...

\- Et que fait tu de constructif ? Demanda Ron avec son tact habituelle.

\- Je cherche une idée pour faire quelque chose d'encore plus remarquée, plus extraordinaire et plus original que votre entrée en voiture volante... Mais je dois avouer que vous avez placé la barre assez haut.

\- Tu quoi ? Demanda Hermione abandonnant complètement son livre cette fois.

\- Je cherche une manière d'enfreindre le règlement de manière remarquer, spectaculaire, et si possible sans hériter d'une retenue en prime, si tu préfères...

Hermione poussa un profond soupire et se replongea dans sa lecture non sans avoir lever les yeux au ciel, elle avait depuis longtemps cesser d'essayer de me résonner. Harry et Ron quant à eu, ils semblaient soudain beaucoup plus intéressés par mon morceau de parchemin.

\- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Même si je le savais déjà je ne te le dirais pas, dis-je sans quitter ma feuille des yeux.

Soudain il y eu un bruissement d'aile et une chouette grise qui s'était engouffrée par la fenêtre ouverte vient se posé devant moi. Levant un sourcil, et n'étant pas habituée à recevoir du courrier en dehors des heures des repas, je détachais la lettre, étonnée. Je parcourais rapidement son contenu des yeux et dis au trois autres qui m'observaient :

\- Ma mère est à sainte mangouste. Elle est en train d'accouchée.

* * *

J'étais partie en compagnie de Hagrid dès la fin du petit déjeuné, Dumbledore nous avait fait préparer un portoloin à destination de Londres. J'avais le cœur serré en marchant dans les rues de Londres, je pensais que nous allions nous diriger vers le chemin de traverse mais Hagrid tourna avant. Nous nous retrouvions sur une grande artère de la ville où moldus allant travailler se pressaient sur les trottoirs. De grandes vitrines, des magasins de luxe s'étalaient sur notre chemin. Soudain Hagrid s'arrêta devant une échoppes à la vitrine salle ou était entreposé un vieux mannequin.

\- Heu... Hagrid, je ne pense pas que se soit ouvert.

Mais le garde chasse se contenta de fixé le vieille objet dans la vitrine comme si il cherchait à rentré à l'intérieur. Une pancarte fermé pour rénovation était accrocher à la vitre. L'immeuble détonnait avec le reste de la rue, il était construit en vieille brique rouge qui n'avait pas été épargné par le temps.

\- Rubeus Hagrid, lança soudain se dernier de ça voix puissante me faisant sursauté, et Alice Potter. Nous sommes ici pour une visite.

Il y eu quelque seconde à patienter puis le mannequin répondit d'une voix mécanique :

\- Veuillez vous avancez et vous présentez à l'accueil en entrant.

\- Vient, me dit Hagrid en traversant la vitrine.

Je m'attendais à me retrouvée dans le magasin miteux, mais à ma grande surprise la boutique s'était transformée en un immense hall ou des médicomages en blouse verte se pressaient autour de patients, de visiteurs ou autre blessés. Nous nous placions derrière un long comptoirs ou une sorcière avec un vernie à ongle mauve dispatchait les sorciers dans les différents services, il y avait devant nous un sorcier au dos vouté qui s'était coincé dans son chapeau, ou encore une sorcière qui avait avalé un réveille et qui maintenant faisait un tic tac récurant. Quand arriva notre tour la sorcière nous envoya au service de maternité au cinquième étages chambre 24. On était un lundi 14 septembre et il me semblait n'avoir jamais été aussi anxieuse. Hagrid me laissa à l'entrée du couloir pour allé boire un thé au salon du même étage.

Je frappais doucement à la porte avant d'entrée sans attendre la réponse. C'était un jolie tableau. Chloé était endormie, ses cheveux blond étalé sur son oreiller dans sa main était posée celle de Jared qui dormait sur une chaise près du lit, sa tête tombant de coté. Le berceau était à quelque pas d'eux et les tissus accrochés au bois du lit m'empêchaient de voir à l'intérieur. Je m'approchais silencieusement du berceau, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, je me penchais au dessus du lit à barreau. Un tout petit être dormait les poins serrés, une fine couche de duvet blond sur la tête. Soudain le bébé ouvrit de grand yeux bleu foncée comme l'océan, et tourna la tête sur le coté pour me dévisager. L'enfant se mis alors à crié, les mêmes sanglots que dans mes cauchemars, sans réfléchir je le saisis dans son berceau.

\- Chute, tout va bien aller, je suis là, chuchotais-je en le berçant doucement.

Je saisis son poignet et déposait un baiser sur sa main, l'enfant portait un petit bracelet violet sur lequel était écrit : « Susanne Prewet – 14 septembre 1992 »

Ce lundi 14 septembre 1992 à 10h17 Susanne Prewet installé au creux de mes bras émit un gazouillis d'oiseau, je sourie, ne réalisant pas encore l'importance qu'allait prendre se tout petit bébé.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis bon comme mauvais, ça aide toujours à avancer, et a me donné vos théorie que j'apprécie tout particulièrement... Navrée pour l'orthographe, je sais qu'il reste des fautes mais je vous promet que je fais des efforts.**

 **Merci d'avoir lut et à la prochaine !**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un sifflement

**Le chapitre trois est là ! Merci encore une fois de me lire, de votre patience, de me pardonner mon retard...**

 **J'espère que se nouveau chapitre vous plaira, que vous allez bien...**

 **Bonne lecture et bien à vous,**

 **Jonkille**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** **: Un sifflement dans le couloir**

Il nous avait fallut quelques jours avant de trouver une vengeance appropriée au langage de Draco Malfoy. Mais se soir la, pour notre premier mauvais coup de l'année, nous étions près. Tout semblait paisible, rien ne prévenait l'orage que nous avions préparé. Nous avions dissimulé notre illusion dans un morceau de parchemin, glissé dans une enveloppe à l'intention de Malfoy. Quand se dernier ouvrit la lettre apporté au moment du diné par un vieux hiboux de l'école, la tempête se déclencha. Tornade, tonnerre et pluie se déchaînèrent autour de la table des Serpentard. Malfoy poussa un glapissement et j'eu un sourire mauvais. Il ne l'avait pas volé celle là. Au bout de quelque instant l'eau se regroupa en une grande vague qui s'écrasa sur un Malfoy ébahit éclaboussant au passage pour notre plus grand plaisir : Crabe, Goyle et Parkinson, et mettant fin au sortilège. Malfoy resta quelque seconde debout et trempé dans le plus grand silence, puis des applaudissement explosèrent à la table de Gryffondor. Je me serais bien levé pour salué mon publique mais le professeur McGonagal nous regardait d'un air suspicieux. Je me contentais d'un sourire satisfait en tapent dans la main de Lee puis dans celles de Fred et George en dessous de la table.

La tour d'astronomie était devenu notre repère. Il nous arrivait de venir manger là, de savourer une victoire ou tout simplement de venir observer les étoiles. Aujourd'hui, assis sur la balustrade, les jambes dans le vide, nous trinquions avec nos bières au beurres que Lee avait ramené en cachette de pré-au-lard et mangions des bonbons qui piquaient la langue. C'était la première fois que je buvais une bière au beurre n'ayant jamais eu l'autorisation avant. Elle avait un goût sucrée, un peu amère et la mousse se déposait au dessus des lèvres formant une moustache blanche que j'essuyais d'un révère de la main.

\- C'était une jolie manière de débuté l'année, dit Lee en observant l'horizon.

\- Oui mais il faudra faire attention, répondis-je, McGonagall nous surveille.

\- Justement ! Ça nous rendra la tache beaucoup plus palpitante ! S'exclama Fred. D'ailleurs les courses poursuite avec Rusard me manque un peu, pas vous ?

\- C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps... Soupirais-je.

\- Justement, dit George, je crois me souvenir qu'il me reste encore quelques bombabouses à faire exploser.

Le sourire de Fred s'élargit :

\- Alors qu'attendons nous ?

\- Que notre petite Alice termine sa bière au beurre, s'exclama Lee joyeusement en me donnant un coup de coude, me faisant renverser de la dites bière partout.

\- LEE JORDAN ! Attends un peu que je t'attrape !

Mais Lee avait déjà enjambé la barrière dans l'autre sens et courrais maintenant vers la porte. Je me précipitais à sa suite, dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre. En réalité je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passerait si j'arrivais à lui mettre la main dessus, mais le simple fait de courir dans les escaliers en pleine nuit nous faisait sentir plus vivant que jamais. Fred et George me suivait de près. Bien que les trois garçons ne soient pas encore très grand, ils me dépassaient quand même tous d'une bonne tête, et j'avais beau courir vite, Lee n'étais pas facile à rattraper. Il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir, dérapas sur le tapi et se remit à courir ventre à terre.

\- Lee Jordan, m'égosillais-je, tu ne paie rien pour attendre !

Il se retourna pour me tirer la langue narquois. Soudain il se stoppa net. Je m'arrêtais juste à temps pour ne pas lui foncer dedans, George en revanche, percuta violemment Fred qui était devant lui. Je pouffais de rire alors que Lee aillant fait demi tour me prenait par les épaules pour me faire changer de direction moi aussi. C'est en riant que nous reprenions notre courses folle en sens inverse, tandis que nous entendions derrière nous le lancinant et habituelle :

\- Élèves hors des dortoirs ! Élèves dans les couloirs.

Notre habilitée en passage secret nous permis de semer le fantôme et d'évité que Rusard ou sa chatte miss Teigne ne nous retrouve. En arrivant dans la salle commune, Fred fit tellement de bruit en reversant une table basse que j'eu peur qu'il réveille tout le château.

* * *

 **Je venais a peine de m'assoir sur un canapé près du feu crépitant qu'un oreiller m'atterrissait violemment sur la tête. Je n'eu pas besoin de m'interroger pour en trouver la provenance. Alice… Je lui lançais l'oreiller de toute mes forces, malheureusement elle se baissa avec une rapidité étonnante l'oreiller s'écrasa sur la tête de George qui n'hésita pas une seconde à riposter. Saisissant le premier polochon venu et évitant celui lancé par Fred, je me lançais à la poursuite de Alice.**

 **\- Attention à toi Alice !**

 **Elle contourna un canapé en riant sauta par dessus une table. Ces cheveux roux flamboyant et son joli rire voletait derrière elle. Je courrais bien plus vite qu'elle, dans un couloir je n'aurais probablement pas eu de problème pour la rattraper, mais dans la salle commune, elle était bien plus agile que moi pour éviter les meubles et canapés. Soudain je fis un bondis sur elle la faisant basculer au sol. Je m'assis alors à califourchon sur elle pour l'empêcher de bouger. Je levais mon oreiller avec un sourire satisfait tandis qu'elle riait au éclat mettant ses bras pour protéger sa tête quand j'abattis le coussin sur elle. Je relevais les bras, m'apprêtant à lui lancer dessus encore. Ses cheveux étaient plus emmêler que jamais, un mèche lui barrais le visage, passant entre ses deux yeux vert qui brillaient de malice. Avec un sourire insolent elle profita de mon hésitation pour saisir sa baguette.**

 **\- Aquamenti !**

 **Je restais un sourire béa sur le visage trempé à la regarder courir en direction des escaliers. Arrivée au niveau du mur elle se retourna et me tira la langue.**

 **\- Tu va voir Alice ! Dis-je en me lançant à sa poursuite.**

 **Mais j'eu a peine fait quatre pas dans les escaliers que les marches s'aplatirent pour se transformer en toboggan. Je glissais jusqu'en bas et poussais un profond soupir en fixant le haut du toboggan. Alice Potter avait encore gagner.**

* * *

Je ricanais en voyant l'escalier transformé en toboggan, je ne savais même pas qu'il pouvait faire ça. Je poussais la porte de mon dortoir en silence.

\- Alice ? C'est toi ?

Le rideau du baldaquin se souleva et le visage d'Hermione apparu derrière ses cheveux en bataille.

\- Bien sûr, qui d'autre ? Chuchotais-je en m'approchant.

Hermione se renfonça à l'intérieur de son lit laissant le rideau entrouvert. Je récupérais mon coussin sur mon propre lit avant d'aller m'assoir dans le sien. Je fouillais dans ma poche et lui tendit un chocogrenouille.

\- Encore Dumbledore… Dommage, dis-je en déballant le mien.

\- Merci Alice, me dit Hermione alors que je croquais dans mon chocolat.

\- Pas de quoi, répondis-je la bouche pleine.

\- Je veux dire merci pour ce soir… C'était vous n'est ce pas ?

Je sourie en repensant à la tête qu'avait fait Malfoy

\- Oui… En réalité, l'idée venait de George.

\- Ça me touche beaucoup ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

\- C'est ce que font les amis non ? Il se protège les uns les autres…

\- En réalité, dit elle, je ne sais pas tellement… Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu d'ami avant… Pas avant Poudlard en tout cas… Les autres enfants me trouvaient bizarre… Je faisais des chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rêver faire…

\- Moi non plus je n'ai jamais eu de vrai amis avant… Je sais ce que ça fait d'être différente crois moi. Je crois que je faisais peur au autre enfants.

\- Toi ? Mais tu es la fille la moins timide que je connaisse !

\- Peut être… Tachant de paraitre indifférante, mais il n'y a pas d'école primaire pour les sorciers. Alors ceux qui ont de la chance on des frères et soeurs comme Ron, pour les autres, on fréquente les écoles moldu et tôt ou tard, on fini par faire des choses étranges. Un jours j'ai mis le feu à la manche d'un garçon… Crois moi ma grand mère ne m'a jamais autant hurlé dessus…

Hermione eu un petit rire.

\- Un jour une fille m'a dit que j'étais un rat de bibliothèque j'étais tellement en colère se jour la que cette fille c'est retrouvée complètement chauve !

\- Ça c'est une idée génial Hermione ! M'exclamais-je. Tu imagines ? Malfoy chauve !

\- Chute Al tu vas réveiller les autres… Et tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu aurais des ennuis !

\- Il n'aurait que ce qu'il mérite. Ce qu'il t'a dit est bien pire que rat de bibliothèque.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'emplirent de larmes. Je posais ma main sur la sienne et la serrais fort. Car je savais que rien de se que je pouvais dire ou faire n'effacerait jamais toute les horreurs que diraient toujours les gens comme Malfoy.

\- Je suis désolée… Je ne pensais pas qu'ici aussi je serais différente… Dit elle en essuyant ses yeux avec ça manche. Quand j'ai reçu ma lettre… C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie… Je me suis dit je vais enfin être avec des gens qui me ressemble, qui me comprenne.- Elle renifla- Comment aurais-je pu deviner… C'est comme si je n'avais ma place nulle part dans aucun des mondes.

\- Ne dit pas ça ! Tu as autant ta place dans ce monde que n'importe lequel de ses précieux et arrogant sang pure ! Regarde tu es bien plus doué et de loin que Crabe et Goyle. Toi tu as un cerveau en état de fonctionner et en plus de cela tu es formidablement intelligente et gentille. Malfoy et sa bande n'ont cas aller se faire voir.

Hermione renifla et me sourie. Nous mangions des chocogrenouille pendant une bonne partie de la nuit avant de nous endormir toute les deux dans le lit d'Hermione.

* * *

Le jours qui suivirent ne furent pas sans rebondissement. Harry passait son temps à essayer de fuir le professeur Lockhart en se cachant derrière une tapisserie dès qu'il le voyait, tandis que je prenais un malin plaisir à le salué haut et fort dès qu'il passait dans notre direction. Mais Harry plus rapide que moi arrivait toujours à l'éviter ; Il avait cependant moins de chance avec Colin Crivey qui semblait avoir un don pour le trouver, tel un niffleur à la recherche de bijoux. Colin et Ginny, la jeune soeur de Ron avait décidés de fonder un club des adorateurs de Harry Potter et au grand dame de se dernier j'avais réussi à en devenir la présidente ; même si pour cela j'avais dut lui dérober un tee-shirt pour le donné à Ginny et une vieille chaussette troué pour Colin.

Nous revenions souvent boueux et trempé des entrainements de Quidditch, l'automne arrive vite en écosse, mais cela nous donnait une bonne excuse pour nous réfugier dans la cuisine, Fred, George, Lee et moi à boire du chocolat chaud. Lee avait parfois l'air un peu jaloux en nous voyant revenir de l'entrainement, c'était l'une des seules activités que l'ont ne faisait pas tout les quatre. Pauvre Lee, il avait beau adoré le Quidditch, il était incapable de monter sur un balai, il avait affreusement le vertige. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment il pouvait se tenir tout au bord de la balustrade de la tour d'astronomie sans sourciller et d'un autre coté, paniquer dès qu'il se trouvait sur un balai à plus de trois mètres du sol.

Ce jours la, Fred avait mis au point un plan infaillible pour réussir à sécher les cours sans se faire prendre. Je marchais d'un pas vif il fallait absolument qu'il nous mettent au courant de cela. Harry courait à moitié pour me rattraper.

\- Alice tu m'écoutes ?

\- Oui, oui… Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

\- Je disais que pour une fois que l'on avait décider de passer l'après midi ensemble tu pourrais t'y tenir… Marmonna-t-il.

\- Mais Harry ! Il parait que Fred à mis au point une solution infaillible pour sécher les cours ! Je ne peux pas manquer ça ! Tu imagines, dis-je rêveuse, pouvoir loupé le cours de Rogue impunément ?…

\- Oui, oui… Formidable ! Dit-il exaspéré. Ça fait plus d'un mois que l'on a reprit les cours et nous n'avons pas passé une minute ensemble !

\- Tu exagères, tu oublies les cours, les entrainements de Quidditch et toute les fois ou l'on n'a mangé ensemble.

\- Fantastique…

Je tournais la tête vers lui. Il avait l'air sincèrement déçut. Il était vrai que je passais le plus clair de mon temps en compagnie des garçons et que l'on n'avait eu que très peu d'occasion de se voir depuis la rentré.

\- Demain ? Proposais-je avec diplomatie.

\- Demain… Très bien, grommela-t-il.

* * *

 **Je regardais Alice s'éloigner avec un sourire d'excuse. Elle avait ce dont de cultiver les paradoxes. Râlant de ne pas avoir reçut une lettre par jour pendant les vacances, et partant sans se retourner le lendemain. Elle avait débarqué dans ma vie l'an dernier à la rentrée en septembre. Connaissant tout de moi alors que je ne savais rien d'elle. Une tornade rousse qui m'avait attendu toute sa vie. Impossible de ne pas tombé sous son charme avec son nez retroussé et son petit sourire en coin. Il était étrange qu'il y ai une si grande différence entre Alice et moi. Elle avait sans cesse besoin de bouger quand j'avais besoin de calme, elle était exubérante quand j'essayais a tout prix de me faire oublier souvent sans résultat malheureusement. Elle était impétueuse, orgueilleuse et désordonnée. Elle était toujours en retard, avait une répartie cinglante frisant souvent l'insolence. Elle avait se caractère pétillant, était joyeuse en toute circonstance et mettait du baume au cœur par sa seule présence dans les situations les plus difficile. Elle était une lueur dans les ténèbres. Il était étrange qu'elle est se besoin inassouvi de liberté et d'indépendance quand j'avais tant besoin de la connaître par cœur... Peut être était-ce du au faite qu'elle avait eu une famille aimante quand je n'avais eu que les Dursley. Il m'arrivait d'envier l'enfance heureuse qu'elle avait eu. Que se serait il passer, si cette nuit la Lord Voldemort était entré dans une autre maison que celle des Potter ? Peut être aurait t-on grandis ensemble, nous aurions eu des frères et sœurs une maison remplie de rire, avec un grand jardin... Nous aurions fait du Quidditch dans une clairière loin du village comme je l'avais fait cette été avec les Weasley. Nous aurions passé l'été à nous chamailler et à rendre nos parents fou... Je regardais Alice disparaître au bout d'un couloir, ses cheveux ondulés battant sur ses épaules. Je poussais un soupir et repris mon chemin en direction de la tour de Gryffondor.**

* * *

Les garçon était installer comme à notre habitude, sur les canapés autour de la petite table en bois, celle un peu en retrait des autres élèves, dans le coin à droite, près de la fenêtre juste à gauche de la cheminée. Fred avait les mains croisées derrière la tête et ses pieds posés insolemment sur la jolie table basse, McGonnagall en aurait été scandalisé. Heureusement pour lui, elle montait rarement jusque dans la salle commune. George prenait la moitié du canapé en étant allongé dessus et Lee était vautré dans le fauteuil en cuire. Je m'approchais d'eux et prit place sur l'accoudoir de Lee essuyant se protestations peu convaincante.

\- Alors cette solution infaillible ? Interrogeais-je sans autre forme de préambule.

\- Bonjour Alice, moi aussi je suis contant de te voir, dis Fred. J'ai passer une excellente journée c'est gentil de t'en inquiéter.

\- Puisque tu pose la question déclara Lee, Moi je me suis fait écraser le pied par un gros et méchant Serpentard… Et j'ai très mal.

\- Oui… Et tu veux quoi un bisous magique ? Sourcillais-je.

\- Surement, déclara George, j'ai refusé de le lui faire.

\- Non, mais si tu me faisais un massage se serais parfait !

\- Dans tes rêves Jordan…

\- Dans mes rêves j'en ai beaucoup… Des massages.

\- Cette conversation n'a aucun sens… Fit remarquer Fred.

\- Si elle en a ! Je veux un massage des pieds ! Allez Alice s'il te plais…

\- Alors comme ça, puisque je suis la femme c'est forcément moi qui doit faire les massage c'est ça ? C'est hors de question ! Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à Fred.

\- Une femme ? Une fillette, tout au plus. Dit George en s'écartant très vite pour éviter mon coup de pied.

\- Je ne demande pas à Fred parce qu'il dirait non, n'est ce pas ?

\- Effectivement je dis non.

\- Ah tu vois !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne serais pas une femme… Si se n'est qu'une question d'année je pourrais toujours fabriquer une potion de vieillissement et je ne suis certainement pas une fillette !

\- Non ma chère petite tu ne pourrais pas fabriquer une potions de vieillissement, affirma George, tu es encore plus nulle en potion que se pauvre Fred.

\- Hé ! Protesta l'intéresser. La dernière fois je n'ai rien fait exploser… Si tu veux, je peux te donner une liste non exhaustive de se qui fait que tu n'es pas une femme.

\- Je ne suis pas petite ! J'ai prit 5 centimètre cet été !

\- Tu es petite…

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit à un massage…

\- Et je ne suis pas si nulle en potion…

\- Tu n'as vraisemblablement…

\- … J'ai peu être fait exploser mon chaudron une fois ou deux mais…

\- … Je souffre atrocement…

\- … Pas encore de menstruation…

\- Je ne suis pas si… Hé ! Mais je t'en pris ne te gène pas !

\- J'ai toujours sut que Fred avait un penchant meilleur ami gay, soupira George.

\- Tu n'as jamais embrassé un garçon sur la bouche, continua se dernier imperturbable.

\- Ou une fille… Ajouta George.

\- Et toi je tu as embrassé une fille ?

\- Ou un garçon, ajouta George encore une fois.

\- Tu n'as même pas de poile sur les jambes…

\- Non mais on sait qui il aimerait embrasser… Commença Lee avant de recevoir un oreiller en pleine tête.

\- Et toi tu n'a pas de poile au menton !

\- Tu as de la chance Al, dis George, Fred te dispense un précieux cours sur la puberté !

\- Je lui en foutrais moi des cours sur la puberté.

\- Et dernière chose mais pas des moindres, tu n'as pas de seins !

Je baissais les yeux sur ma poitrine, certes peu généreuse. Pas de seins… Il ne manquait pas d'air celui la.

\- Comment ça pas de seins ? Ils ne sont pas très gros… Mais ils poussent…

\- Ça on n'avait peut être pas besoin de le savoir. Commenta George.

\- Ne te vexe pas Alice, elle est très jolie ta petite poitrine.

\- Petite, petite… Elle est déjà plus grosse que celle de Parvati ! Et moi au moins je ne met pas de chaussette dans mes soutiens gorges comme Lavande !

\- Je demande à voir… Je plaisantais ! Je plaisantais, compléta très vite Fred en me voyant commencer à déboutonner mon chemisier.

\- Je croyais que je n'avais pas de seins ? Tu n'as rien à craindre si il n'y a rien à voir, dis-je avec mauvaise humeur. Ben alors pourquoi est ce que tu rougies ?

\- Cette discussion est partie beaucoup trop loin, tenta Lee… On devrait revenir à nos dragons… Alice, mon Alice, le soleil de ma vie, (même si tes seins sont petit) fait moi un massage !

Je frappais Lee à l'épaule et me dirigeais, fulminante vers le trous du portrait en bousculant sans ménagement les troisième années qui se trouvaient là.

* * *

 **La blague de Lee fut (sans aucun doute possible) la goute d'eau qui fait débordé la potion. Alice se leva et quittât la pièce (après avoir gratifié Lee d'un coup de poing sur l'épaule). J'ai regardé Lee, Lee m'a regardé, George nous a regardé… On soupire en concert.**

 **\- Vous avez vraiment la finesse de trolls des montagnes tout les deux ! Ralla George. Vous connaissez Alice… Il va me falloir deux heures pour la faire revenir.**

 **Il disparut à sa suite par l'entrée de la salle.**

 **\- Quel caractère… Dans quelque années, quand elle aura appris des sorts un peu plus dangereux, on évitera de la contrarier tu veux ? Dis-je à Lee.**

 **\- En tout cas elle t'as mouché en beauté… Répondit-il (avec un grand sourire). Je ne regrette pas d'avoir été la pour voir ça. C'était magique.**

 **Je grimasse un silence s'installe quelque seconde.**

 **\- Elle n'est pas un peu jeune pour toi ? Demandais-je soudain à Lee.**

 **\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas… Peut être le fait qu'elle n'ai que douze ans… Tu veux peut être que je te refasse la liste ?**

 **\- Non sans façon, je te remercie… Qu'est ce qui te fais dire que j'ai des vues sur Alice ?**

 **\- … « Alice, mon Alice, le soleil de ma vie… » Très franchement je crois que tu n'aurais pas réussi à trouver plus bateau que ça.**

 **\- Je… Et toi ?**

 **\- Comment ça et moi ?**

 **\- Et bien comment cela se passe t-il avec la très jolie Angelina Johnson ?**

 **\- Hé bien si tu veux tout savoir, hier elle m'a adressé la parole. Dis je avec un grand sourire.**

 **Triomphant, le sourire, qui fut bien vite effacé par le commentaire de George (que je n'avais pas entendu arriver).**

 **\- Oui effectivement… Pour lui demander de lui passer le sel.**

 **\- Oui… Certes… Mais c'est toujours mieux que rien…**

 **\- Tu en pinces pour Angelina Johnson ! S'exclama Alice (avec un petit air mi amusé, mi étonné).**

 **\- Moins fort ! Et je n'en pince pas pour Angelina… Presque pas ! Et puis tu n'es plus fâchée ?**

 **\- Si… Mais je suis curieuse… Alors au sujet d'Angelina ?**

 **\- Demande plutôt à Lee pour qui il craque, dis-je avec perfidie.**

 **\- D'accord. Alors Lee pour qui craque tu ?**

 **Le pauvre Lee serait presque devenu cramoisi. Il balbutia :**

 **\- Heu je… Et pourquoi tu n'embête pas plutôt George ?**

 **\- Hé ! Ne me renvoyez pas la bombe. Je n'ai rien demandé moi !**

 **\- Tout simplement car je ne nourrie pas d'envie vengeresse envers George.**

 **\- Pourquoi donc ? Demandais-je.**

 **\- Parce qu'il n'a pas dressé la liste des choses qui font que je ne suis, selon vous, pas une femme. Dit Alice avec son regard furibond qui me rappelais bien trop celui de ma mère. Et qu'il n'a pas non plus fait de remarque sur la taille de ma poitrine !**

 **\- Bon bon, tu as raison. On s'excuse. Déclara Lee. N'est ce pas Fred.**

 **\- Alors moi je n'ai jamais, au grand jamais, dis que je m'excu… Alice me fusilla du regard. Ô Alice, Ô mon adorer, veuillez ma mie, Accepter de pardonner ma triste infamie Ajoutais je très vite.**

 **\- Monsieur, ami, si sincère est votre regret, Mon pardon vous est accordé, point de forfait.**

 **Mon frère poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel.**

 **\- Qu'on ne me demande plus pourquoi Alice et Fred s'entende aussi bien… Dit-il. Pourrais t-on s'il vous plait en revenir enfin à nos dragons ?**

 **\- S'y il vous plait mon chère frère, N'entrons donc pas en guerre.**

 **\- FRED ! S'exclamèrent en choeur Lee et George.**

 **\- Bon, bon, si on ne peut même plus rigoler…**

 **\- Alors, cette solution infaillible pour sécher les cours ? Re-demanda Alice avide.**

 **Je brandis alors un cahier (celui en cuire dans lequel on consignait tout nos mauvais coup) ouvert sous leur nez.**

 **\- Tadam ! M'exclamais-je fière de moi.**

 **\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ses gribouillages dégoutant ? Demanda Alice en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **\- Je croyais que l'on s'était mis d'accord, maugréa George, seul Lee avait le droit de dessiner dans se cahier…**

 **\- Oui et bien c'était une situation d'urgence….**

 **Un silence passa.**

 **\- Et je ne dessine pas si mal que ça… Grommelais je.**

 **\- Si, affirmèrent mes amis sans ménagement.**

 **\- Bon d'accord les personnages sont mal fait, mais on reconnaît nettement les pilules juste ici, et le vomis juste la.**

 **\- Et peut on savoir pourquoi tu as dessiner du vomit dans notre carnet de projet ? Interrogea Lee perplexe.**

 **\- Pour que toute les générations future de Poudlard sachent bien (quand nous serons tous riche et célèbre) que cette idée de génie était la mienne !**

 **\- Peut être, sourit Alice un air malicieux, tu fera quand même attention à tes chevilles.**

 **\- Dites vous voulez savoir, ou vous préférez que j'aille partager mon idée avec quelqu'un d'autre.**

 **\- Mais c'est toi qui n'arrête pas de tourner autour du pot ! Ralla Alice tandis que George roula des yeux encore une fois.**

 **\- Je ne tourne pas autour du pot ! Je ménage mon effect ! C'est différent !**

 **\- ALORS ! S'exclamèrent ils tous ensemble.**

 **\- Si je vous disais que j'avais trouvé la solution idéal pour pouvoir se prélasser tranquillement pendant que les autres sont en cours de potion ?…**

 **\- Fred !**

 **\- D'accord, j'y viens Alice. L'idée m'est venu l'ans dernier quand j'ai vue les cinquième année au bord de la crise de nerf à l'approche des examen. Ma question, comment offrir une après midi de congés à ses générations d'élèves surmenés par le système scolaire ? J'ai eu ma réponse, il y a quelques jours à l'infirmerie. Quand une foule d'élèves a débarquer la bas pour se faire soigner du rhume. Beaucoup d'élèves vont voir madame Pomfresh dans le seul but d'éviter un cour embêtant, ma malheureusement pour eux, l'infirmière ne se laisse pas avoir si facilement. Et les élèves étant réellement malade reparte avec un potion à prendre, et pour les autres ils sont chasser à coup de baguette de l'infirmerie.**

 **\- Où veux tu en venir ? Me demanda Lee avide de savoir.**

 **\- Et bien imaginer un pilule qui à défaut de guérir rend malade ! On la prend, et on est sujet à d'horrible vomissement ou d'une forte fièvre… On peut alors s'extirper de cour sans difficulté on prend alors une autre pilule, les effects cesse et l'on peut profiter de la journée à vagabonder. Alors ?**

 **\- Je ne devrais pas dire ça, tu risquerait de prendre la grosse tête… Dis Alice. mais c'est du pure génie !**

 **\- Bon, ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite… Il reste un tout petit souci…**

 **\- Lequel ?**

 **\- Et bien… Pour l'instant je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment crée de pareil pilule…**

* * *

\- Alors, quel solution à trouver Fred ?

Demanda Harry le lendemain alors que nous marchions dans le parc.

\- Elle nécessite encore quelque précision. Disons que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, il faudra y travailler un peu avant.

Il avait recommencer à faire froid mais j'avais insisté pour que nous allions nous balader près du lac. Un vent glacial parcourait le parc. Nous avions ressortie les écharpes au couleurs de Gryffondor ; elles étaient tellement longue qu'elle pouvait servir à protéger deux personnes du froid. Le lac avait une couleur bleu vert, le ciel avait une couleur grise assez uniforme et les arbres prenaient peu à peu les couleurs rouge et oranger de l'automne. Je m'arrêtais pour prendre une bouffé d'air frai. un bourrasque de vent souleva ma cape, mon écharpe et mes cheveux ébouriffer. Je ne vis pas Harry qui s'était arrêter pour m'observer. Je courais pour revenir à sa hauteur. Nous marchions en silence quelques minutes écoutant le bruit des arbres malmenés par le vent.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé comme idée de prochaine blague ?

\- Ça mon chère c'est secret défense.

\- Bien sur, madame est un agent double travaillant pour le gouvernement… J'oubliais…

\- Vous avez réussi à en apprendre plus sur l'elfe de maison et les soit disant complot ? Demandais-je soudain un peu anxieuse.

\- Je sais qu'Hermione et Ron pense qu'il ne s'agis que d'une mauvaise blague visant à m'empêcher de revenir à Poudlard, mais j'ai peur qu'il s'agisse d'autre chose.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- L'elfe, le mur de la gare qui ne s'ouvre pas, le saule cogneur… Ça semble étrange que se ne soit que des cohinsidences… Et puis il y a cette voix…

\- Une voix ? Quelle voix ?

\- J'étais dans le bureau de Lockhart quand je l'ai entendu pour la première fois… Elle parlait de tuer… Je suis le seul a l'entendre…

Je fus parcourus d'un frisson qui n'avait rien a voir avec la température de l'automne. J'avais eu moi aussi un mauvais pressentiment une nuit dans les couloirs en companies de Lee, Fred et George.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ?

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter…

\- Bravo belle réussite, tu a raison je ne suis pas du tout inquiète maintenant.

\- Ce n'était peut être rien, j'étais peut-être fatigué.

\- Non je ne crois pas… Un soir j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment moi aussi. J'ai entendu une sorte de sifflement j'avais cru rêver…

\- Tu crois que quelques chose se prépare ? Interrogea Harry soucieux.

\- Je crois , répondis je en choisissant prudemment mes mots, qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter de sortir la nuit cette année…

\- Tu es inquiète ?

\- Tu ne l'es pas ?

\- Si un peu… Tu crois qu'il faut en parler à un professeur ?

\- Et avouer que l'on était dehors en pleine nuit ? Non je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée. Faisons comme d'habitude, ouvrons l'oeil et restons prudent.

Il y eu un silence, nous nous asseyons sur la berge au bord du lac. En cette saison peu d'élèves sortaient dans le parc, j'aimais la sérénité factrice de l'eau sans vague. Il était beaucoup trop probable que toute cette histoire est encore un rapport avec Voldemort. Le calme de cette après midi, loin du bruit, des complot et des autres élèves, était illusoire.

\- Tu dois me parler de ses choses la Harry, soupirais-je, je suis ta soeur, j'ai le droit de savoir.

\- J'essaie, figure toi. Mais tu es toujours…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'es jamais présente, tu coure sans cesse après ta vie, impossible de trouver un moment calme pour parler avec toi, tu aura toujours quelque choses à faire…

\- Je ne mettais pas rendu compte.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu passe plus de temps avec Lee, Fred ou George qu'avec nous, même en comptant les heures de cours… Tu ne peux pas te plaindre que je ne parle pas si tu n'es jamais la.

\- Je suis désolée… Je… Je vais faire des efforts…

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Seul les bruit du parc persistait.

\- J'ai été invité à l'anniversaire de mort de Nick Quasi Sans Tête, dit il, Ron et Hermione aussi ; tu devrais venir.

C'est le soir d'Halloween.

\- Impossible.

\- Mais Alice, tu déteste cette fête.

\- Halloween est signe de mauvais présage. La seule année ou j'ai fait des efforts je me suis retrouvée coincée avec un horrible troll dans les toilettes des filles.

\- Tu exagère toujours. Peut importe si tu loupe le banquet alors.

\- Je ne comptais pas y aller. Je comptais rester enfermé dans mon dortoir.

\- C'est ridicule… Et se ne serais pas vraiment Halloween. Seulement un anniversaire de mort.

\- Bon très bien je viendrais… Peut être.

\- Non pas peut être. Promet moi.

\- Très bien, je viendrais mais je te préviens à la moindre annonce de troll, chien à trois tête ou autre créature incongrue je retournerais m'enfermer dans ma tour.

Harry eu un grand sourire.

\- Gente dame compter sur moi pour vous protéger des vampires, molosses assoiffés de sang et autre loups garous.

\- C'est justement se qui m'inquiète le plus… Marmonnais je sans pour autant m'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

La discussion que j'avais eu dans le parc avec Harry me ramena plusieurs jour en arrière. Se soir de septembre n'avait pas été particulièrement froid nous revenions d'une excursion à la cuisine et nous avions prévue de monter à la tour d'astronomie. La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé. Les elfes de maison nous avais donné un thermos plein de chocolat chaud et de délicieux éclaire à la vanille, mes préférés. Nous étions en route vers la tour d'astronomie quand j'avais entendu un bruit qui ressemblais à un sifflement. Je m'immobilisais, Lee qui marchait juste derrière moi me fonça dedans, laissant tomber les précieuses denrée ramenées de la cuisine.

\- Alice qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Vous avez entendu ?

\- Non quoi ? Demanda George.

\- Ce bruit ? On aurait dit une soufflerie abimer…

\- Tu as du rêver. Affirma Fred.

Je secouais la tête.

\- Sûrement continuons.

Quelque mettre plus loin je fus saisie d'un froid qui semblais pénétrer jusque dans mes os. Le sifflement reprit.

\- Là ! M'exclamais-je. Vous n'entendez pas ?

\- Il n'y a rien Alice.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi je frissonnais. Mais plus nous avancions plus le sifflement s'intensifiait. Je m'immobilisais à nouveau. Un frisson me parcourut de la tête au pied. un sentiment mauvais s'installais en mois peu a peu, somme si un grand danger nous menacait.

\- Tout va bien Alice ? Demanda George.

\- Nous devrions rentrer à la salle commune.

\- Voyons Alice, dit Fred en regardant la carte, pas de professeur en vue, rien ni personne, nous avons le château pour nous tout seul !

\- Et plein de pâtisserie délicieuse !

Mon frisson s'intensifia. Je fixais George dans les yeux. Pour ses choses là il était le seul à pouvoir comprendre.

\- Nous ne devons surtout pas rester là, déclarais-je, il faut retourner à la salle commune. Maintenant.

George hocha la tête.

\- Allons y. Dépêchons nous.

Le sifflement devient plus aiguë, j'avais l'horrible impression qu'il nous poursuivait. J'accélérais le pas. Je ne savais pas quelle chose provoquait ses sifflements, mais je voulais atteindre la salle commune avant d'avoir l'occasion de le découvrir.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Vous êtes encore là ? Ça vous à plut ? :)**

 **Je me demandais si les changement de point de vue sont assez claire ? Ou si vous voulez plus de précision ?**

 **En tout cas, merci d'avoir lut, merci pour vos review qui me font toujours très plaisir et à bientôt !**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Et joyeux Halloween

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas du temps que je mets à écrire le moindre petit chapitre. J'espère que vous apprécierez celui-ci.**

 **Bonne lecture et bien à vous,**

 **Jonkille**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :** **Et Joyeux Halloween**

\- Rappelle moi pourquoi tu ne va pas être au banquet d'Halloween déjà ?

\- C'est la cinquième fois que tu lui demande Lee, suis un peu, lança Fred.

\- Elle va a l'anniversaire de mort de Nick.

\- J'ai bien comprit. J'essais simplement de comprendre pourquoi elle fait ça ! Dit-il en regardant la décoration de la grande salle.

C'est vrai que Hagrid, généralement chargé de la décoration les jours de fête, c'était vraiment surpassé. Des citrouilles immenses ornaient le plafond et des araignées plus vrais que nature rampaient sur les murs.

\- Elle, est là, et Elle vous entend. Répondis-je agacée.

\- Bien, alors pourquoi tu préfère passer les fêtes d'Halloween dans un cachot sombre et lugubre avec des fantôme plutôt qu'avec tes trois amis préférés ?

\- Et bien je croyais que les mots sombre, lugubre et fantôme définissaient Halloween. Mais je me suis peut-être tromper, corrige moi si c'est le cas.

\- Touché ! Dit Fred, un point pour Alice. Je paris sur elle!

Ajouta t-il à l'intention de George tandis que je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais les banquets d'Halloween sont super !

\- Oui mais j'ai promis.

\- Tu va raté le pudding vert et la tarte à la citrouille !

\- Pourquoi par merlin tout le monde veut il absolument me faire aimer cette stupide fête ? Dis-je en montant d'un ton.

\- Parce que c'est drôle et que tout le monde aime Halloween ! Dit-il en haussant la voix également, et je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir vue raller l'an dernier !

\- Peut être ! Et comme tu as pu le constater j'ai faillit mourir écraser par la massue d'un troll !

\- BON SANG ALICE ! CROIS TU VRAIMENT QU'IL Y AURA UN TROLL CETTE ANNÉE ENCORE ?! S'exclama Lee furieux.

\- NON ! MAIS MES PARENTS SONT MORT SE JOUR LÀ ! ALORS J'AIMERAIS BEAUCOUP QUE L'ON ME FICHE LA PAIX AVEC CETTE FÊTE IDIOTE !

Lee blêmit et les Weasley cessèrent de compter les points. Je tournais vivement les talons. Je sorti de la grande salle qui était soudain devenu silencieuse. Je marchais d'un pas vif et marchais sans avoir une réel idée de l'endroit où je voulais aller. Finalement comme à chaque fois que j'avais besoin d'être seule, je me dirigeais vers le parc et allait m'assoir sur la berge. Je m'emballais dans ma cape et regardait l'eau calme du lac. La plus part des gens pensaient à me dire j'exagérais. Il est vrai que j'avais tendance à exagérer. Souvent. Mais j'avais toujours eu l'impression que les gens fêtaient la mort de mes parents. C'est vrai que Harry n'en fait pas toute une histoire. Mais est ce que je n'avais pas le droit d'en faire toute une histoire ? Un sorcier tellement puissant et tellement malfaisant que personne n'osait plus prononcer son nom, avait assassiné en une nuit mes deux parents avant d'essayer, sans résultat, de tué le bébé qu'était mon frère à l'époque. Me forçant donc à grandir loin de l'Angleterre, et loin de la seule famille qu'il me restait. Alors peut-être que j'avais le droit d'en faire toute un plat un jour dans l'année ? Je n'avais jamais demander à être prise en pitié, seulement que l'on me lâche le balai. Finalement personne ne comprenait vraiment… Chloé et Jared plus particulièrement. Je crois qu'ils n'ont jamais comprit. Pour eux j'était leurs fille point. C'était vrai, dans le fond… Mais c'était beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Ça avait toujours été beaucoup plus compliqué.

Il y avait des chouettes qui volais pour rentré à la volière. L'eau du lac était sombre sans aucune trace de vagues. J'aurais pu croire que j'était seule au monde, si il n'y avait pas eu des bruits de pas derrière moi pour me ramener à la réalité. Je reconnu le pas de Harry aussi surement que s'y il s'était agit du mien. Sans un mot il s'assit à coté de moi fixant la berge opposée.

\- Tu sais… Dit-il finalement après un temps de silence. Tu n'as plus besoin de vivre ça toute seule.

\- Vivre quoi ? Tout va bien… Répondis-je faussement détaché.

\- Alice… Je commence à te connaitre tu sais.

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'il faut que tout soit aussi compliqué ?

\- Tu es triste. Ça n'a rien de compliqué.

\- Comment tu fais toi ?

\- À Poudlard c'est plus facile… Et puis les Dursley ne c'étaient pas embêté à me donner une dates. Sans parler du faite qu'il est compliqué de détester un accident de voiture…

\- La vie aurait été différente… N'est ce pas ?

\- Peut être qu'on aurait eu un hiboux pour lequel on se serait disputer sans cesse… Ou un énorme chat !

\- C'est drôle j'imaginais plus un chien, souriais-je.

\- Peut être qu'on aurait eu plus de frère et soeur que les Weasley.

\- Et une maison à la campagne…

Nos sourires se fanèrent bientôt dans un regard mélancolique. Qui sais se qui aurait put arrivée si Lord Voldemort n'avait pas tué nos parents cette nuit là ? Voldemort n'aurait pas été détruit… Peut être que notre mère aurait été condamner pour son sang moldu, et le pays aurait été ravagé par la guerre… Je soupirais. La journée promettait d'être longue.

\- Allez Alice… Dit Harry en se relevant, il te reste de nombreux cours avant de finir cette journée morose dans un endroit approprié.

\- Où donc ? Demandais-je en saisissant la main qu'il me tendait pour m'aider à me relever.

\- Un anniversaire de mort… Ce n'est pas se qu'il pouvait arriver de mieux aujourd'hui ?

\- Tu as peut-être raison. Ce sera surement la première fois que le contexte sera adapté.

\- Je crois que je vais tout de même regretter le banquet qu'il y aura dans la grande salle se soir.

\- Pas moi… Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'ambiance entre Lee et moi étant donné que j'ai refusé de participer à leur célèbre blague de Halloween…

\- Alice Potter ! Refuser de participer à une blague… Tu dois vraiment aller bien mal… Ou alors il va neiger !

\- Même les ministres on le droit à un jour de congé… Et ne parle pas de malheur, il fait déjà suffisamment froid !

\- Ministre de quoi je te pris ? La gamine que tu es !

\- Ministre du divertissement !… Attends une seconde… Ôte moi d'un doute… C'est le garçon qui mesure un mètre cinquante qui me traite de gamine ?

\- Rappelle moi pourquoi je te parle déjà ?

\- Parce que je suis ta soeur et que par conséquent tu es obligé de m'aimer ?

\- Exacte… Malheureusement… Est il déjà trop tard pour demander un hamster ?

\- J'aurais préférée une soeur !

\- Et moi un cochon d'Inde ! S'exclama Harry avant de courir en direction du château.

Un cochon d'Inde ? Je le regardais outré. Venait il vraiment de me comparer à une horrible bestiole qui ne pense qu'à vous mordre dès l'instant ou elle vous a vue ?

\- HARRY ! ATTENDS MOI ! M'exclamais-je en me précipitent à ça suite.

* * *

Comment doit on s'habiller pour fêter un anniversaire de mort ? Je fouillais le contenue de ma valise, se n'était ni un repas, ni un banquet officiel, alors j'avais le droit de mettre des vêtements moldu on de troquer mon uniforme contre une robe différente… Mais étais-ce bien approprié ? Encore une fois je regrettais d'avoir accepté… Si encore j'avais pu y aller en pyjama… Finalement je décidais de garder mon uniforme, personne ne ferais attention à moi de toute façon. Je récupérais tout de même ma cape, il faisait plutôt froid dans les cachots. Je descendis retrouver Harry, Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune. Il était bientôt l'heure du repas, et les élèves pressés d'assister au célèbre banquet de Halloween, se hâtais vers la grande salle.

\- Alors ? Dis-je en arrivant près du trio, on y vas ? Plus vite on partira plus vite on pourra rentré. Je commence déjà à avoir mal à la tête.

\- Enfin Alice, dit Hermione, ça va être une expérience formidable ! Peu de vivant peuvent se vanter d'avoir assisté à un anniversaire de mort ! Ça promet d'être formidablement instructif.

\- Si tu le dis… On y va ?

Nous nous dirigions vers le trou du portrait quand on m'interpela :

\- Alice, je aux te parlé ?

Je soupirais, je sentais que je n'allais pas aimé cette conversation.

\- Heu, dit Harry fin diplomate, on va t'attendre devant la grosse dame.

\- La grosse dame ? Protesta Ron m'arrachant presque un sourire. Mais Harry, elle insupportable ! Surtout depuis qu'elle se prend pour une chanteuse d'opéra… Mes oreilles en saignent d'avance !

Je poussais un nouveau soupir avant de me retourné face à Lee. Il avait l'air tout penaud. J'étais bien tenté de penser que c'était bien fait pour lui.

\- Quoi ? Articulais-je sèchement.

\- Alice, implora-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je savais très bien se qu'il voulait me dire, mais pas de chance pour lui j'étais de mauvaise humeur. Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine et attendais la suite.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas !

\- Oh aller Alice je t'en pris, excuse moi !

\- Épargne ta salive…

\- Je ne voulais pas... Ça m'a simplement…

\- Échappée ? Complétais-je avec un regard noir. Je me fiche complètement que tu sois désolé, ou même que tu te sente coupable. Maintenant fiche moi la paix.

Je tournais les talons et me dirigeais a grande enjambé vers le portrait laissant Lee désabusé dans mon dos. Je n'allais quand même pas lui faciliter la tache à se point la. Je ruminais tout en parcourant le château à la suite des trois autres. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je ne passais pas une bonne journée. Je détestais Halloween, je détestais Lee, et je détestais Harry de m'avoir fait promettre d'aller à cette stupide fête. Je n'avais qu'une envie, que cette journée se termine au plus vite. Il était seulement 18h30, il pouvait encore se passer mille choses désagréable d'ici que la journée se termine. Des odeurs de tartes au citrouilles remontaient de la grande salle. Les autres eurent l'air déçut de ne pas pouvoir participer au traditionnelle banquet de Halloween. Mais personnellement s'il n'y avait qu'un avantage à l'anniversaire de mort de Nicolas, c'était que j'allais pouvoir boudé à mon aise, sans être obliger de manger avec tout ses gens joyeux et terriblement agacent. Nous prenions la direction des cachots, passant devant la salle des potions, cette partie du château, dans lequel je me rendais rarement, était sombre éclairer uniquement par quelques bougies noir et squelettique à la flamme bleu. Sans que je ne l'avoue à personne, les cachots de se château m'avais toujours donné la chaire de poule, il était étrange que les deux couloirs menant au sous sol du château soit si différant l'un de l'autre. Celui menant au cuisine était tapissé de couleurs chatoyante et éclairé par des bougies qui envoyaient des reflets or sur les murs et les nombreux tableau décorant le couloir. C'était surement dut aux différentes personnalités de Salazar Serpentard et d'Helga Pouffsouffle. Autant vous dire que je préférais largement me retrouver dans le couloir des pouffsouffle, qui était nettement plus accueillant que celui-ci. Je resterais ma cape, bien sur les fantômes ne faisait pas de feu et il faisait un froid à coupé au couteau. Au fur et à mesure que nous nous enfoncions sous le château, une sorte de crissement se faisait entendre. Je grimaçais, qui pouvais être assez stupide pour griffer un ardoise ?

\- C'est de la musique ça ? Demanda Ron.

\- J'espère bien que non. Répondis-je, sinon la soirée risque d'être très TRÈS longue.

Je jetais un regard appuyé à Harry qui haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire coupable. Et marmonnait quelques choses ou les mots jamais et promettre était tout particulièrement destinés à mon frère.

Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête se tenait dans l'embrasure de porte suivante.

\- Mes chers amis, soyez les bienvenus… Je suis contant que vous soyez là.

Dit-il en semblant tout sauf heureux… Enfin il avait la bonne excuse d'être mort depuis 500 ans… Nick s'effaça pour nous laisser entrer dans la salle, je poussais un soupir. Nous étions partie pour passer une longue, très longue soirée…

Je passais la porte, suivant Harry, Ron et Hermione de près. Je me figeais sur place fasse un spectacle des plus inattendus, devant moi des centaines de fantômes plus ou moins transparent de couleur variant d'un bleu pale à un gris nuage, semblais danser sur une musique inaudible joué par un orchestre de scies musicales. Au dessus d'eux un grand lustre semblable à celui du hall de Poudlard à la differance que celui-ci était composé de millier de bougies noir aux flammes d'un bleu fantomatique. Je frissonnais l'air étais glacial. Nous étions les seules personnes présente à produire de la buée s'échappant de nos bouches au rythme de nos respirations. Perdu dans ma contemplation de se monde nouveau, je suivis machinalement les trois autres à travers la foule, prenant garde à ne pas toucher les autres convives Passant à travers les capes et les robes de toute les époques. À droite une femme avec un corsage si serrer que même vivante les ne pourrait émettre le moindre souffle, à gauche un homme avec un colle de dentelle. Les fantômes de l'école étaient là également, le moine gras semblait être le seul d'humeur joyeuse dans la pièce. Le baron sanglant, faisant trainer ses chaines n'avais jamais été dans un contexte aussi approprié de cette anniversaire de mort. Des femmes aux coiffures si sophistiquées qu'il avait sans doute fallu un escabeau pour les mettre en place, et des jupons si large que l'on aurais surement put y établir un campement. Des collerettes et des chapeaux à plume impressionnants. Des femmes cachant leur cheveux sous des chapeaux pointues, des hommes en redingotes et chapeaux melons... Toute ses silhouettes grises donnaient envie de se saisir de pinceaux pour y mettre de la couleur, Lee aurait adoré se spectacle… Il n'aurait pas put s'empêcher de tout dessiner. Dommage que je sois fâché et que je ne puisse pas lui raconter tout cela.

Soudain Je rentrais dans Hermione qui venait de s'immobiliser brusquement. Me ramenant de force à la réalité.

\- Qui y à t'il ? Interrogeais je surprise.

\- Mimi Geignarde…

J'écarquillais de grand yeux, pour rien au monde je ne voulais la croiser.

\- Très bien, dis-je, faisons demi tour avant que cette soirée ne tourne au cauchemar.

\- Qui ça ? Demanda Harry que j'avais pris par le bras pour le forcer à tourné les talons.

\- Elle hante les toilettes des filles du deuxième étages. Répondis Hermione.

\- Et crois moi ça n'as rien d'agréable d'utiliser les latrines en l'entendant gémir de l'autre coté de la porte, frissonnais-je.

\- Sans parler de toute les fois ou elle pique une crise et inonde tout l'étage… Dit Hermione en me lançant un regard entendu.

\- Latrines ? Répéta Ron en fronçant les sourcils...

\- Un mot plus élégant pour désigner les toilettes, expliquais-je conciliante.

\- Élégant, ou dépassé ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Je suis sûr que des tas de gens utilise se mot, marmonnais-je.

\- Non Al je t'assure tu es la seule.

Je croisais les bras sûr ma poitrine.

\- Vue que je suis ici exclusivement pour toi, tu ferais mieux d'être gentil avec moi. Sinon la prochaine fois que tu acceptes une invitation sans réfléchir tu devras t'y rendre tout seul.

\- Bien, si tu veux je me mettrais à dire latrines aussi, répondit-il moqueur en me donnant un coup de coude, comme ça on sera deux à utiliser le mot.

Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée Harry avait réussi à m'arracher un sourire.

\- Regardez ! Dit soudainement Ron. À manger.

En effet de l'autre coté de la salle se dressait un buffet noir, avec se qui semblait être des mets de tout genre mais en s'approchant nous constations que rien n'était vraiment comestible sur se buffet. Des aliments en état de décomposition avancée trônait sur la table, attirant verres et rats, dégagent un odeur insoutenable. Ce qui n'était pas moisi était carbonisé et semblait aussi mangeable que la cendre dans la cheminée de la tour de Gryffondor. Sous nos yeux ébahi, un fantôme bedonnant ouvrit grand la bouche et passa au travers d'un saumons qui était lui aussi sans doute mort depuis longtemps.

\- On sent le goût quand on passe au travers ? Interrogea Harry curieux.

\- Presque, répondit le fantôme mélancolique avant de s'éloigner.

\- J'imagine qu'il ont tout laissé pourrir pour donné un goût plus fort, dit Hermione en se penchant pour examiner la nourriture pourris de plus près.

J'eu un haut le coeur… J'aurais peut être dut accepter de suivre Lee au banquet finalement.

\- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne reste pas trop près, déclara Ron sagement tandis que je hochais la tête frénétiquement, j'ai mal au coeur.

À peine avait on fait trois pas que Peeves surgis de sous la table. Ce qui n'annonçait généralement rien qui vaille. Peeves, esprit frappeur du château était le seule fantôme coloré de la pièce et sans que l'on arrive à savoir pourquoi il était également le seul à pouvoir toucher des objets.

\- Bonjour Peeves, dit Harry soupçonneux face à son sourire sournois.

\- Vous voulez grignoter quelque chose ? Demanda t-il faussement aimable en nous mettant un bol de cacahuètes pourri sous le nez.

\- Non, merci, répondis prudemment Hermione.

Le fantôme nous regarda tour à tour avec un sourire perfide qui ne me disais rien qui vaille. On aurait eu mieux fait de se carapater tout de suite. Je tirais la manche de Harry tentant de faire passer le message discrètement. Mais il se contenta de froncer les sourcils… Autant essayer de parler avec un strangulot...

\- Je vous ai entendus parler de cette pauvre Mimi, continua le fantôme, vous avez été très grossières avec cette malheureuse Mimi… MIMI !

\- Oh, non, Peeves, ne lui répétez surtout pas ce que nous avons dit, débita Hermione à toute vitesse, elle serait folle de rage. Je ne le pensais pas, en faite je n'ai rien contre elle… Oh… Bonjour, Mimi…

Sa salutation se voulait enjoué et amical mais l'on percevait encore très nettement le désespoir dans sa voix, traduisant mon état d'esprit… Avec Peeves et Mimi au même endroit nous étions tout bonnement fichu. Je fusillais Harry du regard. Sans lui je serais tranquillement installée dans mon dortoir à me morfondre telle Mimi la Geignarde dans ses moment de profonds désespoir. Au lieu de ça je me retrouvais avec un accident diplomatique imminent sur les bras, qui en bonne attenta de Sarajevo pouvais déclencher à tout moment une autre guerre mondial. Si seulement Lee avait été la… Attendez une minute… C'est vrai, je suis toujours fâché.

Le fantôme de Mimi venait d'apparaitre devant nous. C'était une jeune fille d'environs quatorze ans petite trapu à l'air morne. Elle avait de long cheveux qui devait surement être déjà terne à l'époque de son vivant. d'énorme lunette ronde au verre épais empêchait de voir correctement ses yeux.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle morose.

\- Hé Mimi ! Dis-je avec entrain, qu'elle surprise !... Ça fait longtemps…

\- Comment ça va ? Continua Hermione peinant à conserver un ton enjoué. Ça fait plaisir de te voir hors de tes toilettes.

Aucune autre émotion que son habituelle regard sinistre ne s'afficha sur le visage du fantôme qui renifla.

\- Miss Granger et miss Potter parlaient de toi, dit Peeves à Mimi un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

\- Nous disions simplement que… Commençais-je en jetant un coup d'oeil implorant à Hermione qui fusillait Peeves du regard.

\- Que tu paraissais en pleine forme ce soir, compléta-t-elle précipitamment.

Le regard de Mimi passa de l'une à l'autre, les sourcils froncés.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi, dit-elle au bord de la crise de larme tandis que l'esprit frappeur semblait sur le point d'exploser de rire.

\- Non, non c'est vrai, paniqua Hermione. C'est bien ce que nous avons dit nous avons dit n'est ce pas ?

Dit-elle en donnant qu'un coup de coude dans l'estomac de Ron.

\- Oui, oui, absolument ! Confirma se dernier en hochant la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir, dit Mimi en pleurant à chaud de larme, tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que les gens disent sur moi dans mon dos ? La grosse Mimi ! Mimi la moche ! Mimi la geignarde, Mimi la râleuse, Mimi la minable !

\- Tu as oublié boutonneuse ! Ajouta Peeves perfide.

Je poussais un nouveau soupir en regardant Mimi s'envoler en toute hâte hors des cachots poursuivit par Peeves la traitant de boutonneuse tout en lui jetant des cacahuètes moisi… Je n'étais pas la seule à passer une mauvaise soirée… Pas que je pensais qu'il fut possible que Mimi ai déjà passé une bonne soirée dans sa vie autant que dans sa mort remarquez…

\- Merci Harry pour cette fabuleuse soirée… C'est bon on a tout vue ? On peut s'en aller maintenant ?

\- Pas encore, me répondit ce dernier. On n'as pas encore vue les chasseurs sans tête. Et j'ai promis, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant mon regard meurtrié.

Avant que je n'ai put ajouter quelque chose ou même songer à marmonner mon désespoirs, nous vîmes Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête fendre la foule dans notre direction.

\- Vous vous amusez bien ? Nous demanda-t-il.

\- Oh oui ! Répondirent mes trois camarade en choeur.

Harry me donna un coup de coude et j'affichais un sourire ravie

\- C'est formidable !

\- Belle soirée, confirma le fantôme. La veuve pleureuse est venu spécialement du Kent… Il va bientôt être l'heure de mon discours. Je vais prévenir l'orchestre.

Encore une fois avant que je n'ai put demander à Nick ce qu'était une veuve pleureuse, l'orchestre s'arrêta de lui même et un cor de chasse retenti

\- Ah, les voilà… Dit Nick qui semblait tout à coup rejoindre le camps des gens qui passait une mauvaise soirée.

Sous les applaudissement de la foule et la tête dépitée de Nick, plusieurs cavalier sans tête perchés sur des chevaux fantômes traversèrent les murs au galop pour venir se stopper au milieu de la piste de danse, cabrant avec une grasse inattendue de la part de gens mort depuis plusieurs siècles. L'un d'entre eux sa tête sous le bras jouant du cor s'approcha de nous en enfonçant fièrement sa tête sur les épaules.

\- Nick ! Comment va tu ? Ta tête tiens toujours ?

\- Sois le bienvenu Patrick, répondit Nick qui semblait plutôt avoir envie d'étrangler se qu'il restait de son cou.

\- Ma parole mais il y a des vivants ici ! S'exclama le fantôme en prenant bien soin de laisser tombé sa tête par terre.

Je levais mes yeux au ciel. C'était le genre de m'a tu vue classique que l'on retrouvait partout.

\- Très drôle, dit Nick qui avait l'air de trouver sa tout sauf drôle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Nick, dit la tête depuis le sol. Alors toujours furieux de ne pas avoir été admis au club ? Mais aussi regarde toi un peu...

\- Moi, je trouve que Nick est très … effrayent… Dit Harry de manière peu convaincante.

\- Ha ha ! Ria l'autre fantôme, je paris que c'est lui qui vous a demandé de dire ça jeune homme !

\- Si vous voulez bien m'accorder quelques instants d'attention, c'est l'heure de mon discoure, tenta Nick…

Mais malheureusement pour lui les cavaliers sans tête monopolisait l'attention du publique et Nick renonça. Le pauvre lui aussi ne passait pas une bonne soirée.

\- Très bien, ça c'est fait ! Maintenant allons nous en d'ici. Déclarais-je catégorique.

Nous marchions dans le couloirs, Ron se demandait si il resterait du gâteau dans la grande salle tandis que je ne pensais qu'à mon lit. Soudain je fus saisis d'un frisson un froid inquiétant semblait s'être abattu sur le couloir.

\- Harry… J'aimerais bien que l'on se dépêche de rentrer.

\- Oui Alice on a comprit tu veux te coucher, s'agaça Hermione.

\- Chute ! Dit Harry en même temps que moi en s'immobilisant au beau milieu du couloir.

Un sifflement à cous vriller les tympans semblait courir le mur.

\- C'est encore cette voix, dit Harry. Venez !

Soudain il se mis a courir dans le château, dépassant la grande salle, se précipitant à grand pas sur la source du bruit. Ron, Hermione et moi sur ses talons. Arrivée dans un couloir du deuxième étage il ralentis.

\- Harry qu'est ce que ça veux dire ? Demanda Ron reprenant son souffle, je n'ai rien entendu.

Plissant les yeux je me rapprochais du bout du couloir. Hermione poussa un cri derrière moi. Étant assez près du mur pour distinguer quelque chose dans la peine ombre je fis un bon en arrière. En lettre rouge inscrit avec de sang sur le mur était écrit :

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS À ÉTÉ OUVERTE. ENEMIS DE L'HERITIER PRENEZ GARDE.

Miss Teinge était accroché par la queue à une torche au mur. Les autres arrivèrent derrière moi, Hermione poussa un petit glapissement.

\- Allons nous en… Murmurais-je d'une voix faible.

\- Elle a raison filons d'ici, dit Ron.

\- On devrait peut être essayer de… Commença Harry.

\- Fait moi confiance il ne faut surtout pas que l'on nous trouve ici…

En entendant les bruits des conversations résonnant dans le couloir nous comprimes qu'il était inutile d'essayer de bouger. Des élèves arrivaient de tout les cotés et nous étions coincer au milieu du couloir, devant le chat suspendu par la queue, les autres se taisant peu à peu en arrivant autour de nous. Je croisais le regard de Lee dans la foule silencieuse.

\- Je l'avais dit que Halloween était signe de mauvais présage… Dis-je en rompant le silence.

\- Ennemis de l'héritier prenez garde ! Bientôt se sera le tour des sang de bourbe ! Affirma Draco Malfoy jubilant.

\- Et Joyeux Halloween bien sur… Ponctuais-je d'une voix lugubre.

* * *

 _Je me retrouvais dans cette pièce… Encore… Le bébé pleur, dans la maison en feu. Je pleure aussi. Un sifflement strident déchire la nuit. J'aperçois un regard jaune, une lumière vert et je me réveille en sueur._

Six heure du matin… Il n'est plus temps de se rendormir… Je m'habille et descend dans la grande salle. Pour une fois je serais à l'heure. La salle était déserte à cette heure, pourtant des croissant tout chaud et du lait fumant était déjà installé sur la table. Je me servais un grand bol de chocolat et me plongeais dans mes pensées… Les événements de la semaine précédente prouvaient que les sifflements que j'entendais n'étais pas un rêve. J''avais du mal à déterminer si c'était une bonne nouvelle que je ne soit pas en train de devenir folle, ou une mauvaise chose qu'un chat se face pétrifier dans l'école… C'était ce qu'avait affirmé le professeur Dumbledore que la chatte avait été pétrifiée. Le pauvre Rusard avait faillit faire un infractus, il m'aurait presque fait de la peine… Si il ne nous avait pas accusé à tord des crimes d'autrui. Lui et le professeur Rogue aurait bien eu envie de nous faire porter le chapeau de cette agression. Heureusement pour nous le professeur McGonagal était quelqu'un de droit et juste, tandis que le professeur Dumbledore avait un faible pour Harry. Cependant les minutes que nous avions passé dans le bureau du professeur Lockart avec le chat pétrifié et les regards meurtrier de Rusard faisait partie des soirées plus longue de ma vie...

Depuis cette soirée la plus grande passion de tout les élèves étaient de connaître la légende de la chambre des secrets… J'étais persuadé de l'avoir déjà entendu mais impossible de m'en souvenir convenablement, et au grand damne de Hermione tout les exemplaires de l'histoire de Poudlard avait déjà été empruntés.

Quand les premiers élèves arrivèrent dans la grande salle j'avais déjà mangé deux croissants et bu quatre tasse de thé.

\- Alice Potter ! Debout ! Que le ciel s'effondre si c'est vrai !

Je souri, pas besoin de me tourné pour reconnaitre la voix de Fred qui ne s'offusqua pas de marcher sur la table pour se placé en face de moi.

\- Alice…

Je me tournais cependant vers Lee le regard suppliant.

\- Non, c'est bon ne dit rien. J'accepte tes excuses. D'ailleurs, je suis désolée, c'était ridicule de t'en vouloir aussi longtemps.

\- Non tu as eu raison j'ai manqué de délicatesse. Tu n'es pas obligé d'apprécier Halloween et pas obliger d'être constamment avec nous non plus...

\- Aller n'en parlons plus ! Lança George qui lui avait choisie de passer sous la table pour s'installer près de son frère.

\- Ravie que toute cette histoire soit terminée, lança Fred, je n'en pouvais plus d'entendre Lee se plaindre : « Alice ne me pardonnera jamais… Ma vie est fichu... »

Imita t-il avec une voix ressemblant à si méprendre à celle de mimi Geignarde. Lee faillit s'étouffer avec son thé.

\- Ta gueule Weasley, fut tout se qu'il répondit.

Et la discutions fut close. Les sorciers facétieux étaient de nouveau réuni et la vie pouvait reprendre son cours.

\- Est ce que quelqu'un pourrait me raconter l'histoire de la chambre des secrets ? Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir.

\- Ma chère demoiselle Potter je suis votre homme ! S'exclama Fred avant de prendre une voix mystérieuse. Il y a quelque mille ans, les quatre plus grand sorcier d'Angleterre, que dis-je, du monde, DE LA GALAXIE...

\- Tu t'emballes vieux, dit George.

\- Oui hum, je disais les quatre plus grand sorcier, de la galaxie, donc… Fondèrent l'école de Poudlard. Un lieu dissimulé à la vue des moldus pour éduquer loin des chasses aux sorcières les jeunes enfants du monde magique. Une entante parfaite régnait entre les quatre fondateurs, jusqu'au jour maudit ou Salazar Serpentard se dressa contre ses collègues. Il ne voulait pas enseigner au enfant de moldu la magie, les jugeant indigne de confiance. Une violante dispute l'opposa à Gryffondor et il finit par quitter le château. La légende raconte qu'avant de partir il aurait disimuler une salle dans le château et l'aurait sellée jusqu'à se que son authentique héritier revienne à l'école pour réveiller le monstre qui y dors depuis des millier d'année… Et purger l'école de la race impure.

Fred avait chuchoté les derniers mots, d'un ton lugubre nous obligent à nous rapprocher de lui pour les entendre. Je frissonnais. Et contre toute attente, Fred éclata de rire avec les deux autre.

\- Tu as fait peur à Alice ! Dit George d'un air malicieux.

\- Laisse moi savourer se moment, c'est tellement rare…

\- Alors tu ne crois pas que la chambre des secrets à été ouverte ? Demandais-je.

\- Bien sur que non, c'est juste une histoire pour forcer les enfants à finir leur soupe.

\- C'est sans doute une mauvaise blague d'un Serpentard qui se sera fait punir par Rusard voilà tout, affirma Lee voulant me rassurer. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Alice.

\- Oui surement… Dis-je pensive.

Mais je n'arrivais pas à enlever de ma tête les horribles sifflement que j'avais entendu dans le couloir.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le plan d'Hermione

**Bonjour à tous, je m'excuse au près des gens qui sont encore là pour le temps qu'il aura fallut avant se chapitre, j'espère néanmoins que vous l'apprécierez.**

 **Bonne lecture et bien à vous,**

 **Jonkille**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5** **:** **Le plan d'Hermione**

Le temps s'écoulait doucement au château, aucun autre incident n'avait été signaler même si Harry, Ron et Hermione continuaient de mener leur petite enquête. Quant à nous, nous passions notre temps libre à flâner dans le château ou sur le terrain de Quidditch, où Lee aimait un peu trop à mon goût s'entrainer au commentaire.

Un jour, Fred était revenu d'une escapade interdite, on ne sait trop où, avec une vieille guitare cabossée. Il n'en jouait pas très bien mais toute les filles en étaient folle. Avec ses trais fin de garçon et ses mèches devant les yeux, il incarnait ce besoin de liberté inassouvie de tout les élèves de l'école. Alors quand il sortait sa guitare et qu'il jouait ses quatre accord pour chanté du vieux rock moldu, les élèves de la salle commune se taisaient pour écouter. En se moment c'était les Beatles qui le passionnait. Fred ne chantait pas très juste, sans pour autant chanter vraiment mal. Il avait la voix déjà grave pour son age et un peu rauque, comme s'il avait fumer deux paquets de cigarette par jour pendant de longues années.

On avait tendance à dire que Fred était un tombeur, Don Juan, dont toute les filles étaient folles, et que George était un rêveur, romantique, poétique qui rêvait de longue ballade au bord du lac sous un ciel étoilé. La vérité était que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'intéressait réellement au filles, il y avait bien d'autre chose à faire. Fred se fichait des filles autant que je me fichais des histoires à l'eau de rose dont raffolait Lavande. Et George n'était pas plus romantique que moi. Il aimait seulement les ballades au clair de lune pour leurs délicieux interdits. J'avais du mal a avoir un avis à propos de Lee. Il avait de grand cil noir qui faisait battre ceux des filles, mais il ne semblait jamais le remarquer, perdue dans sa bulle de couleur. Finalement si il y avait un rêveur dans le groupe s'était bien Lee Jordan…

Ce jours la, je déjeunais en compagnie de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Je savais de source sur qu'ils étaient allés fouiller les lieux du crime car j'avais entendu Percy s'en plaindre quelques jours auparavant.

\- Alors, vous avez découvert quelque chose ? Interrogeais-je curieuse en lançant un regard à Harry.

\- Non rien encore, répondis Hermione, aucun indice mais on a des suppositions…

\- Et un moyen de les vérifier, Harry baissa la voix, c'est une idée d'Hermione.

\- Attends une minute, s'exclama Ron soupçonneux, tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention d'aller répéter tout ça à mes frères ?

\- Bien sûr que non, protestai-je alors qu'Hermione hochait la tête consternée et que Harry le regardait indigné. Est ce que tu m'as déjà entendu raconter un secret des garçons ? Non alors il n'y a aucune raison que je fasse l'inverse.

Ron haussa les épaules :

\- On est jamais trop prudent, dit-il la bouche pleine.

\- Bon alors venez en au faite ! Qu'est ce que vous pensez de toute cette histoire ?

\- Harry et Ron pense que Draco Malfoy est l'héritier de Serpentard et que c'est lui qui à ouvert la chambre des secrets.

\- Donc vous pensez vraiment que la chambre des secrets à été ouverte ? Demandais-je.

\- Bien sûr, qui d'autre aurait pétrifier Miss Teigne ?

\- La liste est longue, les élèves a avoir prit en grippe Rusard sont plutôt nombreux… Les garçons pensent que c'est seulement une légende pour faire peur aux enfants… Et Malfoy héritier de Serpentard... Qu'est ce que tu en penses toi Hermione ? L'interrogeais-je.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle prudente, c'est vrai que Malfoy est un petit avorton prétentieux, mais de la à être l'héritier de Serpentard ?..

\- Pourquoi pas ? Les Malfoy passent par Serpentard depuis des générations, argumentais-je. - AH ! S'exclama Harry, tu vois ! Elle aussi pense que c'est possible. - Quoi qu'il en soit, continua Hermione, j'ai pensé a un moyen qui nous permettrait d'aller poser des questions nous même à Malfoy. - Et tu crois qu'il va nous répondre ? Tu t'es cru au pays des bisounours ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et personne ne se formalisa du « _au pays des quoi_? » de Ron.

\- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Alice c'est vexant. J'avais pensé à du polynectar.

\- À du quoi ?!

\- Enfin Alice ? Tu n'écoutes pas pendant le cour de notre merveilleux professeur de potion ? S'indigna Ron qui se tût très vite en voyant le regard qu'Hermione lui lançait.

\- Ça explique peut-être pourquoi elle fait exploser son chaudron tout les deux cours, me rabroua Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

Je lui donnais un coup de coude.

\- Il va falloir arrêter avec ça ! Je ne suis pas tant que ça une catastrophe en potion. Enfin… Si peut-être un peu... Mais je ne suis pas pire que Neville !

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, dit précipitamment Hermione coupant Harry qui s'apprêtait à répliquer, le polynectar est une potion qui permet de prendre temporairement l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Super ! On commence quand ?

\- Quand on aura réussi à récupérer le livre dans la réserve. Dit Ron.

\- Harry ne peut pas y aller avec la cape ?

\- Consulter le livre oui, répondit-il, mais le prendre impossible, ils sont relié à l'étagère.

Nous nous regardions faisant tournée nos cerveau à plein régime. Il fallait un mot signer d'un professeur pour permettre à un élève d'aller consulter et emprunter un livre de la réserve mais ses mots était rarement distribuer aux élèves de deuxième années. Les livres étant pour la plus part dangereux et empreint de magie noir, il fallait mener des recherches sérieuse pour avoir l'autorisation. Autant dire que nous allions avoir du mal à convaincre un professeur de nous donner une autorisation.

\- Peut-être en faisant semblant de s'intéresser seulement à la théorie…

\- Le livre s'appelle _Les potions de grand pouvoir_ Hermione, dit Ron, personne ne nous croira, il faudrait être complètement idiot.

J'eu soudain un immense sourire…

\- Mais oui… C'est ça… Complètement idiot !

\- C'est se que j'ai dit… Je peux s'avoir se qui te fais sourire comme ça ? Il y a des fois ou j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu es complètement folle Alice !

\- Réfléchissez ! Quelqu'un d'assez idiot pour nous signer une autorisation uniquement parce que Harry est « _le garçon qui a survécus »_ et que Hermione sait que le thé à la bergamote est son préféré ?

\- Lockart ! S'exclamèrent Ron et Harry, tandis que Hermione protestait faiblement quand a la supposé intelligence médiocre de son professeur favoris.

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'au milieux de l'après midi, enfermés dans les toilettes de mimi geignarde, nous étions penché sur un livre de potion au effet tout bonnement effrayant. Je frissonnais en voyant l'illustration d'un homme dont la peau avait été complètement arraché.

\- C'est la potion la plus difficile à préparer que j'ai jamais vue, dit Hermione. « Chrysopes, sangsues, sisymbre et polygonum » lista Hermione, ça c'est facile on s'en sert en classe. Mais regardez : de la corne de bicorne en poudre. Je me demande ou on va en trouver… Et de la peau de serpent d'arbre du cap, ça aussi c'est dure…

\- C'est bien simple, dis-je avec un haussement d'épaules, on va voler tout ça dans la réserve de Rogue !

Tout les trois poussèrent une exclamation de stupeur, Hermione était indigner qu'on puisse penser à voler un professeur, Harry et Ron tout simplement effrayer à l'idée de se faire prendre à fouiller dans la réserve de Rogue.

\- Maintenant j'en suis sûr, dit ce dernier, tu es complètement folle !

\- Elle n'a sans doute pas tord, mais je n'ose même pas imaginer si nous nous faisons prendre. Tiens, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation, il faut aussi un petit morceau de celui dont on veut prendre l'apparence.

\- Pardon ? L'interrompis Ron. Qu'est ce que tu entends par « un petit morceau de celui dont on veut prendre l'apparence ? » Je refuse de boire un truc qui contiendrait un ongle d'orteil de Crabbe.

\- Il faut sans doute couper un doigt ! Je propose de m'en charger moi même, dis-je en me frottant les mains tandis que Ron me regardait horrifié, détends toi Ron, je plaisantais !

\- Mais on a pas besoin de s'en occuper maintenant continua Hermione imperturbable, c'est au dernier moment qu'il faut le rajouter.

Soudain sans prévenir Hermione claqua le livre et nous regarda tour à tour.

\- Si vous avez peur tout les trois c'est d'accord, déclara-t-elle, Je ne tiens absolument pas à faire des choses interdites, vous le savez bien, mais vouloir renvoyer les enfants de Moldus me paraît beaucoup plus grave que de préparer une potion un peu délicate. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'on sache si Malfoy est derrière tout ça, je retourne tout de suite rendre se livre à Madame Pince et on en parle plus…

\- Serais tu entrain d'insinuer que je pourrais avoir peur Hermione, interrogeais-je amusée par ça tirade.

\- Je ne me doutais pas qu'un jour, ce serait toi qui nous inciterais à faire des choses interdites, dit Ron. C'est d'accord allons y, fabriquons la potion, mais pas d'ongle de doigt de pied, d'accord ?

\- Il faudra combien de temps pour préparé ça ?

\- Étant donné que le sisymbre doit être cueilli à la pleine lune et qu'il faut faire cuire les chrysopes pendant vingt et un jours, je pense qu'il nous faudra un mois en tout, dit-elle d'humeur joyeuse, si nous arrivons à réunir tout les ingrédients.

\- Un mois ? D'ici là, Malfoy aura eu le temps d'attaquer tout les enfants Moldus de l'école ! Déclara Ron. Mais allons-y, de toute façon, il n'y a que ça à faire.

\- On aura cas essayer de le faire tombé de son balai demain ! M'exclamais-je souriante sous le regard désapprobateur de Hermione.

* * *

La pluie tapait au carreau des fenêtres se matin là. Je me levais, la gorge étrangement serré. Le premier match de la saison nous faisait affronter les Serpentard, il était vital que nous l'emportions. Je n'osais pas imaginer la tête de Dubois en cas d'échec. Je m'approchais de la fenêtres déjà en tenu de quidditch, nattant mes cheveux dans mon dos. Le temps n'était vraiment pas optimal. D'autant plus que la totalité des élèves de nos adversaires chevauchait des nibus 2001, pour un seul dans notre équipe, le mien. J'enfilai mes bottes, lassai mes guêtres et ramassai mon balai pour rejoindre la grande salle. Harry étais déjà là, entouré du reste de l'équipe. Je pris place à coté de lui et partagea avec mes coéquipier le silence d'avant match. Je jouais négligemment avec la nourriture dans mon assiette, tachant de manger un petit peu, mais j'avais l'estomac noué et le regard que posait sur nous les autres élèves de l'écoles ne m'aidait pas. Après tout, que pouvait une petite deuxième année face à des joueurs pour la plupart beaucoup plus âgés.

Il fut bientôt temps de descendre rejoindre le terrain. Dans les vestiaires, ceux qui n'était pas encore changés enfilèrent leurs tenus rouge et or pendant que je triturais ma natte. Puis assis docilement nous écoutions le discours d'avant match d'Olivier Dubois qui à défaut de nous encourager réellement, rendait tout le monde nerveux.

\- Les serpentard ont de meilleurs balais que nous, il ne servirait à rien de le nier. Mais nous, nous avons de meilleurs joueurs sur nos balais. Nous sommes beaucoup mieux entrainés qu'eux , nous avons volé par tous les temps…

\- Ça c'est vrai, me chuchota George, je n'ai jamais réussi à me séché vraiment depuis le mois d'août.

\- … et nous allons leur faire regretter le jour où ils se sont vendus à se petit détritus de Malfoy. continua-t-il en se tournant vers Harry. C'est toi, qui devras leur montrer qu'il ne suffit pas d'avoir un père riche pour être un attrapeur digne de se nom. Saisi toi du Vif d'or avant Malfoy, donne ta vie pour cela si c'est nécessaire. Car aujourd'hui, il faut absolument que nous remportions la victoire, il le faut.

\- Sans vouloir te mettre la pression, Harry, dit Fred avec un clin d'oeil.

Sous la pluie battante nous entrions dans le stade, balais à la main et des air sérieux plaquer au visage. Les acclamations du publique provoquait un bourdonnement à mes oreilles, je n'entendis pas la voix de Lee qui nommait les joueurs. Comme une vieille tradition, Dubois tenta d'écraser la main du capitaine de l'équipe adverse. Le coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine retenti. Je m'élevais dans le ciel, respirant l'air à plein poumons. Le match démarra à toute vitesse quand Angelina s'empara du souaffle. Filant à toute vitesse elle fit une passe à Katie qui fut intercepté par un Serpentard, profitant de l'avantage de son balai sur ceux des deux filles. Je réussis à récupérer le souaffle et donnant toute l'accélération possible de mon balai j'atteignis les but de l'équipe adverse, plus rien d'autre que le match n'existait, ni la foule, ni la pluie, ni le vent. Je tire. Bloqué par le gardien qui me fit un grand sourire insolent. Je pestai. Le souaffle fut récupérer par Sepentard. Je fis une pirouette pour évité un cognard lancé vers moi a toute vitesse. C'était déjà la cinquième fois. Nous fûmes bientôt tremper jusqu'aux os. Ma tenu de quidditch collait maintenant à ma peau, le manche de mon balai glissai. Mes doigts malgré mes mitaines de cuire étaient transi de froid.

\- Mais que font Fred et George ? Hurlais-je à Angelina qui fonçait à mes côtés.

\- Ils sont occupés avec Harry, ne t'en occupe pas, répondit-elle en s'écartant pour évité le cognard. Fonce.

Je suivi son conseil, Serpentard marqua. Je récupèrai le souaffle mais un cognard m'obliga à le lâcher. Je fis un tonneau avant de repartir aussi sec. Serpentard marqua. J'entandis distraitement Lee annoncé soixante à zéro en faveur de Serpentard. Je pestai à nouveau. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe avec Harry qui justifie qu'il monopolise deux batteur bon sang ! Madame bibine siffla un temps mort. Nous nous regroupions dans un coin du terrain.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Dubois sous les huées des Serpentard, on est entrain de se faire écraser. Fred, George, qu'est ce que vous fabriquiez quand le cognard à empêcher Angelina de marquer ?

-On était dix mètre au dessus, à essayer d'arrêter l'autre Cognard qui voulait fracasser le crane de Harry. Quelqu'un la trafiqué, il n'a pas arrêté de harceler Harry sans jamais s'en prendre à personne d'autre. Les serpentard ont du l'ensorceler.

\- Pourtant les cognards sont resté sous clef dans le bureau de Madame Bibine depuis notre dernière séance d'entrainement. Et il était parfaitement normaux a se moment la !

Cette dernière se dirigeais vers nous à grand pas.

\- En tout cas, dit Harry, si vous me volez autour sans arrêt, je n'arriverais jamais à attrapé le vif d'or, sauf s'il vient se prendre dans ma manche. Alors occupez-vous des autres joueurs, je me charge du cognard fou.

\- Ne soit pas idiot, dit Fred, il va t'arracher la tête.

\- C'est l'idée la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendu. Affirmais-je.

\- Olivier c'est un absurdité, lança la flamboyante Angelina en colère. On ne peut pas laisser Harry tout seul face à se machin. Il faut demander une enquête…

\- Si on interrompt le match, ça veut dire qu'on déclare forfait ! Riposta Harry avec hargne. Et on ne va quand même pas laisser la victoire à Serpentard à cause d'un cognard fou ! Il faut que je me débrouille tout seul.

\- C'est entièrement de ta faute, dit Fred en regardant Olivier. « saisis-toi du Vif d'or, donne ta vie pour ça si c'est nécessaire. » Quelle idiotie de dire des choses pareilles !

\- Prêt à reprendre le match, demanda Mme Bibine qui venait d'arrivée.

\- Oui, répondis Dubois. Fred, George, vous avez entendu Harry ? Laissez le se débrouiller tout seul avec les cognards.

\- Je te préviens Olivier, dis-je tandis ce que nous enfourchions nous balais, si il arrive quelque chose à Harry je t'arrache la tête.

La suite du match se passa à toute vitesse, avec Fred et George de nouveau en jeu il fut plus facile de approché des buts. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter des coup d'oeil anxieux en direction de Harry qui se démenait pour semer le cognard. Angelina marqua un point. Katie aussi. Soudain Harry fonça vers Drago Malfoy, le cognard fou sur ses talons. Il avait certainement vue le vif d'or un peu plus bas. Mais le cognard gagnait du terrain et il n'aurait pas le temps de l'attraper, et a en juger par l'état de son bras il avait déjà frappé. C'est alors que je fis la chose la plus incroyablement stupide que je n'avais jamais faites. Je lâchais mon souaffle et me jetais à leur suite voyant Malfoy pâlir de plus en plus. Je lançais toute l'accélération de mon balai et me jetais sur le cognard. Le bloquant contre ma poitrine. Je fus éjectée de mon balai et le cognard fou me traina au sol. J'eus tout juste le temps voir Harry atterrir en catastrophe et de s'effondrer au sol. Je laissai tombée ma tête au sol et ce fut la débâcle sur le stade. Fred et George aillant atterri en catastrophe c'était précipités sur le cognard que je peinais à retenir. Ils le rentrèrent de force dans la malle. Je poussai un soupire. Et posai ma tête sur le sol boueux. Je me sentais engourdis de partout les goutes de pluie s'écrasant sur mon visage. La fin du match avait été sifflé. Harry avait attrapé le vif. Nous avions gagner. Un petit attroupement était regrouper autour de Harry. Un autre autour de moi. J'observais le professeur Lockarte de loin tandis que Fred essayait tant bien que mal de me maintenir éveillée pour m'emmener à l'infirmerie. Lee était descendu de son perchoir et déblatérait encore sur le contenu du match.

\- Et Alice à la fin, cette manœuvre, quel style ! De l'art à l'état pure. De la témérité, du courage, de la passion…

\- Si c'était beau, alors ça valais la peine, dis-je d'une voix faible. Qu'est ce que fait Lockart avec Harry ?

Fred se releva et observa au loin.

\- Je ne sais pas… Il y a trop de monde… Aïe, il a sortie sa baguette… Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille…

\- Ne te lève pas Alice, sermonna George.

\- Miss Potter ! S'exclama madame Bibine. Vous n'allez pas rester par terre toute la journée ! Vous trois, emmener la à l'infirmerie.

\- Mais Harry…

Mais Madame Bibine était repartie aussi sec.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, vue la situation Harry ne tardera surement pas à nous rejoindre.

\- Je ne suis pas sur que se soit très rassurant.

Tant bien que mal me soutenant chacun d'un côté, les garçons me hissèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Lee sur nos talons, les trois balais dans les bras. Comme chaque jour de match, l'infirmerie était en effervescence et le dragon qui l'habitait d'une humeur massacrante. Madame Pomfresh trouvait que le quidditch était un sport violent, dangereux et barbare. Et comme chaque jours de match, les élèves emplissant l'infirmerie lui donnait raison. Quand elle eu vent de la raison de ma présence ici, elle me poussa sans ménagement au fond d'un lit, interdisant les garçons de m'aider à me changer et partie en marmonnant à l'autre bout de la salle pour fouiller dans ses potions. Elle avait autorisé du bout des lèvres Fred et George à rester, grimaçant devant la quantité de boue sur leur vêtements. J'étais persuadée quelle ne leur avait pas pardonné la cuvette des toilette de l'année précédente. Ma tête avait heurté le sol et l'infirmière m'avait diagnostiqué un traumatisme crânien. Après m'avoir fait boire une potion au goût infecte, elle annonça me garder en observation pour la nuit. Sous mes protestations elle répliqua que la prochaine fois je n'aurais cas réfléchir avant de faire des choses stupides et inutiles. Les garçons, encore une fois trop bruyant pour les délicates oreilles de l'infirmière s'était fait viré à coup de balai.

L'arrivée de Harry provoqua une distraction digne de se nom. Il était arrivée peu après la disparition des trois garçons (qui m'avait d'ailleurs promis une nouvelle splendide cuvette de toilette), accompagner de Ron et Hermione. Le professeur Lockart, qui n'avait de professeur que le nom, avait décider de joué au médecin de fortune et à la place de son bras cassé mon frère c'était retrouver avec tout les os du bras évaporés. Madame Pomfresh était fulminante, j'eu un sourire radieux quand elle annonça que Harry devrait passer la nuit ici. La compagnie de Ron et de Hermione était divertissante également. Ils se disputèrent à propos de Lockart, Hermione affirmant qu'il s'agissait la d'une simple erreur, et non d'une profonde incompétence. Tout les élèves de l'équipe qui passèrent nous voir (y compris Fred et George qui malheureusement pour la pauvre Pomfresh étaient incroyablement tenace) furent chassée de l'infirmerie à grand cris.

Quand tout les élèves qui défilait pour rhum, entorse, ou autre bobo d'enfants furent rentré dans leur dortoir respectif, il ne resta plus que Harry et moi dans l'infirmerie.

\- Quelle match… Chuchotais-je.

\- Oui… Et quelle action. Des fois je me dis que Ron a raison, tu dois être complètement folle.

\- Et toi ? Te débrouiller tout seul avec un cognard fou… Quelle idée...

\- J'aimerais bien savoir qui à ensorceler ce cognard. Se demanda-t-il.

\- Et comment ? Tu as entendus Olivier, les coffres sont resté dans la réserve.

\- Oui mais est ce qu'une porte fermer vous arrêterait toi et les garçons ?

\- Non sans doute pas tu as raison… Comment va ton bras ?

\- Ça fait un mal de chien… Dire que c'était seulement cassé… Et toi ?

\- J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un train.

\- Quelle idée aussi, tu aurais pu te tuée…

\- Oui, mais on a gagner. Répondis-je.

\- C'est vrai… On a gagner.

\- Essai d'imaginer la tête de Malfoy !

\- Ça devait être magnifique !

\- Je pense que je vais bien dormir cette nuit !

\- Moi sans doute pas. Je te déconseille le poussoss, ce n'est pas très agréable…

Madame Pomfresh du revenir trois fois pour réussir a nous faire taire, finissant par nous menacer de nous envoyer au deux extrémités de la pièce. Je ne tardais pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil, ma cascade m'aillant plus amocher que je ne voulais bien l'admettre. Mais je fut réveiller plus tôt que prévu par un cris glaçant de Harry, me faisant bondir sur mes pieds, baguette levée.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? M'exclamais-je encore ensommeillée.

\- Dobby ! Répondit-Harry, a moins que se fus une exclamation de surprise…

J'allumais ma baguette, et devant la lumière vacillante de la flamme je vis apparaître un petit être avec de grande oreille de forme étrange des immenses yeux globuleux et un nez pointu. Je fronçais les sourcil.

\- Dobby l'elfe de maison ? Interrogeais-je soupçonneuse.

J'eu la confirmation des deux protagoniste de l'étrange scène qui se déroulais devant moi, mais je ne rangeais pas ma baguette. Je n'avais encore jamais vue d'elfe de maison de ma vie. Ses créatures appartenait le plus souvent à des anciennes familles sang pure fortunées. Mes parents n'avaient certainement pas les moyens de s'en offrir un et ma mère apparentant cela à de l'esclavage ce n'étais certainement pas chez moi que l'on croisait se genre de créature.

\- Harry Potter est revenu à l'école , murmura l'étrange créature, Dobby n'a pas cessé de mettre en garde Harry Potter. Ah, Monsieur, pourquoi n'avez vous pas écoutez Dobby ? Pourquoi Harry Potter n'est-il pas retourné chez lui après avoir raté le train ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'anormal. Harry se redressa sur ses oreillers repoussant l'éponge que lui passait la petite créature sur le front. Mon regard allait de l'un à l'autre, essayant désespérément de comprendre se qu'il se passait.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda finalement Harry. Et comment sais-tu que j'ai raté le train.

La petit chose se mit à trembler.

\- C'était toi ! C'est toi qui as bloqué la barrière !

-C'est vrai monsieur, répondit Dobby, Dobby c'est caché, il a attendu Harry Potter et il a bloqué la barrière. Après ça il s'est brulé les mains avec un fer à repasser pour se punir. Mais Dobby s'en fichait, Monsieur, car il pensait que Harry Potter était en sécurité et jamais Dobby n'aurait cru que Harry Potter puisse arriver à l'école par d'autres moyens !

L'elfe se balançait à présent d'avant en arrière, semblant pris de folie comme plonger dans son monde. Je resserrais mes doigts autour de ma baguette je ne faisais pas du tout confiance à cette créature. Après tout les elfe de maison obéissait au doigts et à l'oeil à leur propriétaire. Si se dernier avait ordonné à Dobby de tuer Harry, il le ferait sans la moindre hésitation. Je jetais un coup d'oeil en direction du bureau de Madame Pofresh. Peut être aurait-il fallu aller la chercher… Mais ma curiosité l'emporta. Cet elfe savait quelque chose j'en étais convaincu.

\- À cause de toi, on a failli être renvoyés Ron et moi ! Tu ferais mieux de filer d'ici avant qua mes os est repoussé, sinon je t'étrangle ! Gronda Harry.

\- Il ne va nul part, j'ai des questions à lui poser. Dis-je d'une voix froide prenant la parole pour la première fois. Pourquoi pensais-tu que Harry n'est pas en sécurité à l'école ?

\- Dobby ne peut rien dire miss. Mais Harry Potter doit retourné chez lui ! Dobby croyait que son cognard suffirait à…

\- Ton cognard ? S'exclama Harry furieux, qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? C'est toi qui as essayé de me tuer avec ce cognard ?

\- Pas vous tuer, monsieur, surtout pas vous tuer ! Dobby veux sauver la vie de Harry Potter ! Mieux vaut qu'il rentre chez lui grièvement blessé plutôt que de rester ici Monsieur ! Dobby voulait simplement que Harry Potter soit suffisamment blesser pour être renvoyer chez lui !

\- Pourquoi ne faut il pas rester ici Dobby ? Demandais-je anxieuse.

L'elfe avait l'air réellement terrifier parce qu'il y avait dans l'école, à tel point qu'il pensait qu'il valait mieux être gravement blesser ailleurs qu'à Poudlard, il avait forcément une raison.

\- Ah, si seulement Harry Potter savait… Si seulement vous saviez miss. S'il savait se qu'il représente pour nous les humbles, les esclaves, nous le rebut du monde de la magie ! Dobby se souvient comment c'était quand celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était au sommet de sa puissance ! Nous les elfes de maison étions traités comme de la vermine, Monsieur ! Oh, bien sur Dobby est toujours traité ainsi , mais pour beaucoup d'entre nous, la vie c'est améliorer depuis que vous avez triompher sur celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Harry Potter à survécu et le pouvoir du seigneur des ténèbres à été brisé. Ce fut une aube nouvelle, Monsieur , et Harry Potter brillait comme une flamme d'espérance pour ceux d'entre nous qui pensaient que jamais les jours sombre ne finiraient… Mais maintenant, à Poudlard, des choses terrible se préparent, peut être même qu'elle se produisent en cet instant, et Dobby ne peut pas laisser Harry Potter demeurer ici, à présent que l'histoire est sur le point de se répéter, à présent que la chambre des secrets à été ouverte une nouvelle fois…

Suspendu au lèvre de l'elfe je fut brusquement ramener à la réalité quand il interrompit son récit. Il s'était jeter sur la carafe d'eau sur la table de nuit et se l'abattait sur la tête en sifflant : « méchant Dobby, méchant Dobby »

\- Donc il existe bien une chambre des secrets… Murmura Harry pour lui même.

Je me saisi de l'elfe pour l'empêcher de se taper la tête, je le plaquais contre le sol et le maintenait immobile.

\- Qu'est ce que tu sais de la chambre des secrets interrogeais-je.

\- Quand à t-elle déjà été ouverte, renchérie Harry qui s'était lui aussi lever de son lit.

\- Ah je vous en pris, ne demandez plus rien au pauvre Dobby ! Il se prépare de sombre action dans se château et Harry Potter ne doit plus s'y trouver lorsqu'elle se produiront. Retournez chez vous Harry Potter. Harry Potter ne doit pas être mêlé à ça , Monsieur, c'est trop dangereux…

\- Mais je ne suis pas né de parent moldus, dit Harry pensif.

\- Qui à ouvert la chambre des secrets Dobby ?

\- Dobby ne peut rien dire miss , Dobby ne doit rien dire ! Rentrez chez vous, Harry Potter, rentrez chez vous !

\- Il n'est pas question que je parte d'ici ! Dit Harry en colère. L'une de mes meilleurs amies est née de parents moldus, elle sera l'une des première si la chambre des secrets à été ouverte…

L'elfe s'était relever mais je le tenais toujours par le bras. Qu'est ce que toute cette histoire pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Et quel était le rapport entre Harry et la chambre des secrets.

\- Harry Potter risque sa propre vie pour ses amis ! Il est si noble, si courageux ! Mais il doit sauver sa propre vie, il le faut, Harry Potter ne doit pas…

L'elfe s'interrompit au milieu de sa tirade. Des bruits de pas provenait du couloir.

\- Dobby doit partir, dit-il.

Et ma main se referma sur du vide dans un craquement sonore.

\- Qu'est ce que… Commença Harry.

\- Plus tard ! Ordonnais-je en me précipitant sous mes couvertures.

j'eu tout juste le temps de les rabattre sur moi et de fermer les yeux que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volé. Coucher sur le flan, j'écoutais avec attention. Des bruits petits pas rapide, qui semblaient encombrer par quelque chose. Plusieurs personne était entrée dans la pièce. Probablement avec un blesser. Mais se dernier était silencieux comme s'il était mort, cette pensée me fit frissonner. « Peut être même qu'elle se produisent en cet instan... » Que savait donc se maudit Elfe ?

\- Allez chercher Madame Pomfresh, murmura une voix que je reconnu comme étant celle du directeur.

Des pas précipiter s'éloignèrent pour revenir quelque instant plus tard accompagner d'une troisième personne.

\- Que c'est il passé ? Chuchota Madame Pomfresh.

\- Une nouvelle agression, répondit Dumbledore, Minerva la trouver dans l'escalier.

\- Il y avait une grappe de raisin à coté de lui, dit cette dernière d'une voix blanche. Je pense qu'il voulait rendre visite à Potter.

J'entrouvrais mes paupières soudain anxieuse, qui des Gryffondor avait il bien put s'aventurer dans les couloirs la nuit ? Fred, George, Lee, Ron ? Et pour voir Harry ou pour me voir moi ? Malheureusement sans bouger, je ne pu voir que Harry se redressant précautionneusement pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il semblait avoir eu la même idée que moi.

\- Pétrifier ? Murmura Madame Pomfresh.

\- Oui, répondit McGonagall, mais… Je frissonne rien que d'y pensé, si Albus n'était pas descendu à se moment la.

Je ne savais toujours pas de qui il pouvait s'agir je regardais en direction de Harry dans l'espoir qu'il me renseigne mais il observait la scène sans prêter attention à moi.

\- Vous pensez qu'il aurait pu prendre une photo de son agresseur ?

Un honteux sentiment de soulagement m'envahit soudain, de toute évidence il s'agissait de Coline Crivey qui avait dut avoir envie de rendre visite à Harry. Il y eu un petit plop et une odeur de plastique brulé envahit la pièce. De toute évidence, aucune photo n'allait pouvoir être développer se soir.

\- Fondu, dit alors Madame Pomfresh, la pellicule à entièrement fondu.

\- Qu'est se que cela signifie Albus, demanda McGonagall.

\- Ça signifie que la chambre des secrets a bel et bien été ouverte une deuxième fois.

Je croisais le regard de mon frère. Ainsi les dire de Dobby était confirmé. L'ouverture de la chambre des secrets n'était qu'un répétition d'événement déjà arrivée par le passer… Hermione serait ravie de l'apprendre et de pouvoir allez fouiller la bibliothèque.

\- Mais Albus… Qui...

\- La question n'est pas de savoir qui… Mais de savoir comment.

Après cette étrange révélation l'infirmière dressa un rideau autour du lit du pauvre Coline Crivey. Et nous attendions avec patience que tout le monde quitte les lieux. Après quelque instant, les pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir et la nuit redevint calme. Je me redressais alors sur mon lit et regardait Harry.

\- Alors l'elfe avait raison, la chambre des secrets à été ouverte et à déjà été ouverte parle passer.

\- Oui… Et Malfoy également, répondit Harry, le monstre s'attaque au enfant de moldu, tu ne crois pas que...

\- Non je n'en suis pas sûr, Dumbledore semble savoir… Si Lucius avait ouvert la chambre dans le passer, il aurait probablement tout de suite soupçonner Malfoy non ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais c'est notre seul piste et notre seul plan. Espérons que le polynectare sera vite près.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dobby tiens tellement à se que tu quitter l'école, il devrait savoir que nos parents n'était pas moldus...

\- Crois tu que vivre avec des moldus compte pour le monstre ?

\- Cela m'étonnerait que le monstre sache quoi que se soit des nés moldu ou non. Tout doit dépendre de l'héritier non ? Quelqu'un arrivant à Poudlard et se faisant passer pour un sang mêler ne doit pas être en danger non ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Alice… Je n'en sais rien du tout.

\- Alice ? Demanda-il enfin après un instant de silence. Sais tu pourquoi Dobby s'habille avec cette vieille chose crasseuse ?

\- C'est vraiment la seule question que tu te pose ? Demandais-je incrédule.

\- Disons que c'est la seule à laquelle j'aurais peut être une réponse.

\- Et bien à vrai dire je n'avais jamais rencontrer d'elfe de maison avant, mais ça doit être leur manière de s'habiller à tous, car le seul moyen de libérer un elfe c'est que son maitre lui offre un vêtement...

\- N'importe quel vêtement ?! Demanda Harry. Tu veux dire même une chaussette ?

\- Oui surement, enfin je n'ai jamais eu d'elfe de maison alors je ne sais pas...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire Dumbledore…

\- Ça me semble évident… Il sait qui est derrière tout ça, mais il ne sait pas comment la personne est encore en mesure d'agir.

\- Tu crois que ce n'est pas un élève ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas que se soit un élève, et à mon avis Dumbledore non plus.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Cannelle et chocolat chaud

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui aurait dût être près il y a bien longtemps déjà (j'ai l'impression de vous dire ça à chaque fois ^^') J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bien à vous et bonne lecture,**

 **Jonkille**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :** Cannelle et chocolat chaud

\- Je t'en supplie Alice ! S'exclama Hermione, arrête de tourner en rond comme ça tu va me rendre folle !

J'arrêtai donc de déambuler dans la pièce, en profitant pour observer les alentours. Les toilettes des filles avaient un carrelage jaunissant et des cabines à la peinture émaillée. Les lavabos étaient au centre de la pièce surplomber de grands miroirs tellement usés qu'ils ne pouvaient plus refléter quoi que se soit. Et pour compléter se tableau insolite, Hermione était installée au beau milieu de la pièce et concoctait sa potion sur un réchaud de camping, des ingrédients étalés tout autour d'elle. Un plis de concentration barrait son front. Ron et Harry l'observait avec attention et l'assistaient dans sa préparation, débouchant un flacon ou coupant des racines. Appuyer contre un lavabo, je tapotais nerveusement la faïence m'attirant une nouvelle fois les foudres du mettre des potions improvisées. Je poussai un énième soupir. Puis me retournai vers les éviers. Je les ouvrai les uns après les autres, puis les refermai, me satisfaisant des rebonds des gouttelettes sur la faïence aseptisée. Soudain le robinet que j'avais ouvert émit un énorme gargouillis,et ne laissa pas d'eau sans échapper.

\- C'est drôle, celui-ci ne marche pas, déclarai-je comme si j'avais fait la découverte du siècle.

\- Alice ! S'exclama à nouveau Hermione.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, je me tais…

Je recommençai à faire les 100 pas sous les regards agacés des trois autres. Je me baissai soudain pour ramasser un ustensile qui traînait. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

\- NON ! s'exclamèrent en cœur mes trois camarades.

\- Pour la centième fois Alice, dit un Harry, tu touches à rien et tu n'approches pas de cette potion.

Je soupirai, reposai l'objet et maugréai :

\- Très bien, très bien, je ne touche rien ! Mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi…

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Ron de soupirer.

\- Parce que l'on a pas envie que tu fasses exploser tout le château, voilà pourquoi!

\- Silence ! Ordonna que Hermione alors que je m'apprêtais a répliquer.

Je grognai de mécontentement, on laissait bien Harry participer, et il n'était pas beaucoup Plus doué en potion que moi. Il se passa quelques minutes ou je restai à regarder les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Puis je fis un pas en avant m'approchant de la mixture.

\- Est ce que je ne pourrais pas simplement…

\- Non Alice!

Je grimaçai.

\- Bon sang ! Jura Hermione faisant sursauter tout le monde. Cette fois ça suffit. C'est la troisième fois Alice. Pourquoi ne vas tu pas préparé un mauvais coup avec tes amis comme d'habitude ?

\- Mais je…

\- Non ! Je ne vais jamais finir cette foutue potion avec toi dans les pattes,– dit-elle alors que nous la regardions avec des yeux ronds, nous ne l'avions jamais entendu jurer.– Cette fois soit tu prends un livre et tu t'assois, soit tu vas repeindre la grande salle en rose !

\- Bien, bien je m'en vais. Mais ne vous avisez surtout pas de boire cette chose sans moi.

Hermione me regarda tourner les talons, le regard noir. Des mèches folles s'échappant de son chignon qu'elle avait fait en toute hâte et la fumée avait noirci ses joues. Elle avait l'air d'un savant fou plus que jamais. Elle marmonnait dans sa barbe «…ne comprennent rien à l'art délicat des potions… » c'était typiquement le genre de chose que Rogue aurais pu dire. «…ne lui donne pas de mauvaises idées…» entendit je Ron reprocher avant que je n'ai pu fermer la porte.

L'agression de Coline Crivey avais lancé un froid sur le château, les élèves qui n'avaient pas cru à l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets à la première agression était plus méfiant. Même Fred avait admit que c'était louche. Pourtant rien ne pouvait entacher sa bonne humeur. Lui et George avait prit l'habitude de se déguiser en bête avec des fourrures qu'ils avaient dénichées on ne sait où et de sauter sur la pauvre Ginny qui avait été bouleversée par les récents événements, dans le but de lui rendre le sourire. C'était avant bien sûr, que Percy n'intervienne et qu'il les menace d'écrire à Mrs Weasley, qui c'était bien connu était la seule personne qui n'eut jamais fait peur au jumeaux Weasley. Mais pour parler plus sérieusement, la plupart des élèves avaient peur et ne se déplaçaient plus qu'en groupe amulette et talisman circulait parmi les plus inquiets. Ron, Harry et Hermione avait donc prit la décision d'avancer dans leur préparation de potion le plus vite possible.

Décembre était arrivée rapidement accompagné de son habituelle couche de neige sur le parc du château. Malgré cela l'ambiance n'était pas tellement à la fête. Beaucoup d'élèves était terrorisés et notre merveilleux professeur Lockart avait ouvert un club de duel. Comme si cela aurait put aider qui que se soit, même Ron l'avait fait remarquer, le monstre de la chambre des secrets n'était sans doute pas du genre à se battre en duel. Néanmoins, la plus part des élèves de deuxième année était présent le premier soir d'ouverture du club. Bien qu'ayant prit le professeur Rogue comme assistant la séance fut un fiasco. Hermione c'était battu à mains nues et Harry avait découvert sous les yeux de tout le monde qu'il parlait le fourche langue. Depuis toute l'école était persuadée qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard. Certain pouffsoufle allant même jusqu'à se calfeutrer dans leur salle commune pour éviter de le croiser.

Je débarquai dans la salle commune des Gryffondor encore furieuse et me laissai tomber à côté de Lee Jordan.

\- N'étais-tu pas sensée participer à un «plan top secret» avec Ron et Hermione ? Demande à celui-ci en dessinant des guillemets avec ses mains et une très mauvaise imitation de ma personne.

\- Je me suis fait virer ! Soit disant que je ferais exploser le château si je m'approchais de la potion…

À peine eu je prononcer ces mots que je les regrettai. Quelle idiote je venais de vendre la mèche toute seule.

– Une potion, voilà qui est intéressant… dit Fred avec un sourire carnassié.

– Maintenant tu peux nous le dire, affirma Georges conspirateurs, c'est quoi cette potion ? qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête toi, mon frangin, le bigleux et l'intello ?

– Ne me pose pas de question et je ne te dirais pas de mensonges Georges.

Les garçons se renfrognèrent un peu mais finir par accepter l'idée plutôt rassurante que je ne dirais pas un mot. En effet, si je ne dévoilais pas les intentions de Harry, Ron et Hermione, ça voulait dire que j'en faisais de même avec leur secret.

\- J'ai besoin de me défouler, Annonçais-je soudainement, allons repeindre la grande salle en violet.

\- En plein jour ? Demanda Lee perplexe. On va se faire prendre.

\- Où est passé ton goût du risque Jordan ?

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

\- C'est complètement téméraire et irresponsable j'adore! Déclara Fred. Georges ?

\- Dément ! Lee ? Demanda-t-il alors que nous le fixions tous les trois suppliants.

\- Bon c'est d'accord j'en suis.…

\- Yes !

\- Alors? Quel est le plan ? Demanda-t-il en me regardant.

Je haussai les épaules et Hermione avait certes donné l'idée mais ne m'avait pas donné de mode d'emploi. Pourtant j'étais une certaine qu'elle connaissait le sort permettrant de changer les murs en rose.

\- Bien, déclara Fred qui prenait les choses en main, toi et Alice, vous allez fouiller la bibliothèque et on se chargera du matériel.

\- Et pourquoi pas l'inverse? Protesta Lee, c'est toujours nous qui sommes de corvée.

\- Parce que je fais une allergie au livre ! Voilà pourquoi ! Déclara Fred tandis que Georges secouait la tête mi amusé, mi consterné.

\- Et parce que vous êtes bons pour ça, ajouta ce dernier. Une habitude hérité d'Hermione j'imagine.

\- Elle n'est pas doué pour le tri d'information, protestais-je, Elle essaie simplement de lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque avant la fin de sa scolarité.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit rendez-vous dans une heure trente dans le hall.

\- Tu as un plan ? Demandais-je en regardant Fred.

\- J'en aurais un, répondit-il. Georges saura bien s'occuper des détails.

* * *

Une heure et demie plus tard, nous étions évidemment les premiers dans le hall, Lee étant le seul à avoir le sens de la ponctualité.

Après de longues recherches, il avait la fâcheuse tendance à noter tous ce qui pouvait éventuellement lui être utile, nous avions trouvé un sort permettant d'ensorceler des pinceaux, mais malheureusement rien ne permettait de changer la couleur des murs d'un coup de baguette. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de le faire à la moldu.

\- J'espère que les jumeaux auront pensé à la peinture, dit Lee.

\- Où crois-tu qu'ils ont été ?

Il me lança un coup d'œil amusé.

\- Tiens c'est vrai tu n'es pas encore au courant… il faudra remédier à ça.

Je renonçai essayer de comprendre quand sorciers facétieux ne voulait pas parler rien ne pouvait l'y contraindre. Je ne faisais pas exception à la règle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fred et George débarquèrent dans le hall leurs sacs plein à craquer.

\- Vous avez trouvé de la peinture violette ?

\- On a trouvé mieux que ça ! Lança George joyeux. Et vous ?

\- Ensorcellement d'outils de bricolage en tout genre !

\- Bon alors voilà se qu'on va faire, déclara Fred, à cette heure si normalement personne n'est dans la grande salle, mais je pense que le plus judicieux est de créé une diversion dans le hall pour pouvoir nous enfermés à l'intérieur. J'attends vos idées !

Nous avions conclu que je devais être la première à rentrer dans la salle. Les mains dans les poches de ma robe de sorcière, je passais donc la lourde porte ce qui n'était ouverte qu'à moitié à cette heure de la journée. La grande salle était presque vide, quelques premières années qui faisaient leurs devoirs sous le regard sévère du professeur McGonagall. On avais plutôt intérêt à être efficace, sinon je ne donnais pas cher de notre peau. Je m'installai a une table et sorti un livre de mon sac essuyant un regard suspicieux de ma professeure.

Nous avions tiré à la courte paille (ou plutôt à courte vieux crayon usagés de Fred) les rôles de chacun. Je devais m'assurer que tous les élèves quittent la salle après que les professeurs eurent été attirés dehors par un subterfuge. Georges, pas de chance, devait rester dans le Hall, s'attirant les foudres du professeur McGonagall, nous laissant le temps de mettre notre plan à exécution. Fred que Georges accusait d'avoir triché et Lee attendaient désillusionnés a coté de la porte près a s'y glisser dès que la voie serait libre. Certes, il aurait été plus simple d'y rentrer tous les trois ensemble, mais il aurait été bien trop suspect que Georges soit retrouvé tous seul dans le hall à faire tomber le lustre juste après notre entrée dans la grande salle. J'attendais donc patiemment, cherchant moyen de faire fuir les gentils petits premières années. J'eu un sourire sardonique et un grand fracas ce fit entendre hors de la salle. Le professeur McGonagall se leva d'un bon et se précipita dans le hall. Je me levais alors souplement et allait m'asseoir sur la table à côté du groupe de Serdaigle qui travaillaient avec application.

\- Je vous conseille vivement de partir d'ici.

\- Et pourquoi ferait-on une chose pareille? Demanda insolemment une petite brunette.

Mon sourire s'agrandit, j'avais horreur de l'insolence.

\- Sais tu ce qu'il se dit dans l'école fillette ? Demandais-je d'une voix inquiétante. Je suis l'héritière de Serpentard et j'ai une faim de loup. Déguerpissez !

Avec un hurlement les cinq élèves quittèrent la pièce. J'imitais alors le hululement du hibou, signale que la voix était libre. Fred et Lee débarquèrent alors dans la grande salle.

\- Alice, ma chère Alice, avec quelle partie du mot discrétion as-tu un problème ?

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, dis-je en les aidant à fermer la lourde porte, je devais vider la salle, la salle est vide.

\- Travaille efficace. Déclara Fred tandis que Lee secouait la tête consternée. Qu'est-ce que tu leur a dit pour qu'ils partent aussi vite et en criant aussi fort ?

\- Que j'était l'héritière de Serpentard. Il faut bien que les rumeurs servent.

Fred explosa de rire.

\- Ce n'était pas très gentil, fit remarqué Lee.

\- Non mais c'était vraiment très drôle, Répondis-je. Et diablement efficace.

\- Bon, déclara Fred, on se bouge!

Les garçons n'avaient pas menti la peinture qu'ils avaient trouvée était mieux que toutes mes espérances. Il s'agissait d'une peinture multicolore dans les couleurs changeaient de manière épileptique, À la manière des lumières clignotant d'une guirlande de Noël. Après quelques essais de maîtrise du sort, Fred dirigeait les pinceaux tel un chef d'orchestre. Une quinzaine de minute plus tard et un sort de l'invention de Fred pour que le tout soit difficile à enlever, nous observions notre oeuvre avec satisfaction.

\- Dites, demandais-je soudain, quelqu'un a-t-il une idée de la manière dont on va sortir ?

\- Bonne question, releva Fred, Alice, c'était ton idée.

\- Mais c'était ton plan ! M'exclamais-je outré.

\- Et bien tu as trouvé la faille. Déclara Lee Jordan. Deux solutions, soit on sort triomphant, Soit on attend patiemment que l'on nous trouve à l'intérieur.

\- Une bonne retenue, ça n'a jamais mal à personne !

\- Bon… Près les garçons ?

D'un sort d'une maîtrise parfaite Fred ouvrit les deux portes. Face a nous le professeur Dumbledore qui avait les yeux rieur, le professeur McGonngall qui avait l'air passablement énervé, et le professeur Flitwitch qu'il n'était pas habituelle de le voir en colère. George se trouvait toujours dans le hall et semblait attendre la sentence de notre directrice de maison. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Tout les quatre, dans mon bureau, tout de suite.

Nous écopions tout les quatre de deux soir de retenu et j'eu droit à une troisième pour avoir fait peur et menacé les petits Serdaigle. McGo était furieuse et m'avais passer un sacré savon.

Mais se n'était rien en comparaison à la colère de Harry après le repas du soir dans la salle commune. Comme toujours les rumeurs s'était propager comme une trainé de poudre et avant la fin du banquet toute l'école était au courant que j'avait affirmée à des premières années être l'héritière de Serpentard.

\- Mais enfin Alice, qu'est ce qui t'a prit de leur dire une chose pareil ? Comme si l'on avait besoin que tu alimente les rumeurs !

\- J'avais besoin d'une solution pour les faire fuir, répliquais-je, et ça c'est révélé très efficace.

\- Efficace. Effectivement efficace. Brillant comme idée Alice, c'est sûr, j'ai besoin d'une sœur qui me rajoute des problèmes.

\- Tu ne trouve pas que tu exagère un peu ? Je n'ai pas dit Harry est l'héritier de Serpentard, il s'agissait seulement de moi.

\- Est tu vraiment idiote ? Je suis ton frère, si tu es héritière de quelque chose alors moi aussi !

\- Et alors ? C'était une simple blague, personne n'en croira pas un mot. Qui serait assez stupide pour avouer ses crimes devant témoin ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tout le monde y croit déjà.

\- Tu te préoccupe un peu trop de se que tout le monde croit. Dis-je sentant la colère monter moi aussi. C'était une blague Harry, tu sais pour rire !

\- Eh bien bravo Alice, félicitation, c'était très très drôle, tout le monde me croit coupable de meurtre et tout se que tu trouve d'intelligent à faire, comme toujours, c'est rire.

\- Tu ferais peut être bien de rire un peu plus ! Le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne. Moi aussi on me dévisage dans les couloirs depuis que Tu as parler à se stupide serpent. Est ce que tu m'as entendu m'en plaindre ? Non !

\- Je suis désolé d'accord ? Je pensais agir pour le mieux. J'essayais seulement d'aider Justin. Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu confirmes des rumeurs idiotes sous prétexte que ça te fais rire.

\- Et bien j'aime mieux rire que pleurer ! Maintenant si ça ne fait rien à _Monsieur-je-suis-parfait-je-ne-fait-rien-de-travère_ , je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

\- Ouais c'est ça, entendis-je Harry répliquer. Bonne nuit.

J'eu du mal à m'endormir cette nuit là. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on se disputait, mais je crois que jamais Harry n'avait été aussi fâché après moi… D'autant plus que Ron et Hermione semblaient résolument prendre le partie de Harry. Je me retournais plusieurs fois dans mon lit plongé dans mes penser. S'était ridicule… Demain je retournerais voir Harry pour lui dire que se n'était qu'une simple plaisanterie et le problème serait résolut.

* * *

Malheureusement pour moi tout ne se passa pas selon mes plans le lendemain, Justin Fleatch, le Poufsouffle qui s'était retrouver face au serpent à qui Harry avait parlé avait été pétrifié. On l'avait retrouver en compagnie de Nick Casi sans tête qui flottait inanimé dans les airs. Évidemment Harry et son tallent légendaire pour s'attirer des ennuis c'était trouver dans les parages. Après son passage dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il me lança un regard noir avant de disparaître dans son dortoir. George posa une main sur mon épaule.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- C'est ma faute, dis-je doucement, à cause de moi, tout le monde pense qu'il a agressé Justin.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Alice, insista-t-il, la plupart des gens le pensaient de toute façon. Tu n'es pas responsable de se qui est arrivé. Il finira par le comprendre aussi.

Malheureusement les paroles de George ne me remontèrent pas vraiment le moral. Je passais maintenant tout mon temps avec les garçon, Hermione et Ron, par solidarité refusait maintenant de m'adresser la parole eux aussi. Et la plupart des gens de l'école se collait au mur pour me laisser passer. En d'autre circonstance cela m'aurais sûrement fait beaucoup rire, mais la dispute que j'avais eu avec Harry me coupait un peu l'envie de plaisanter. Jamais encore il ne m'avait fait la tête. Il était toujours celui qui mettait son orgueil de coté et qui venait s'excuser… Seul Fred et George tentaient de dissiper le mouvement de panique, j'avais entendu dire qu'il s'amusait beaucoup à précéder Harry dans ses déplacement entre deux salles de classe et annoncer l'héritier de serpentard au autres élèves présent dans le couloir. Lavande m'avait même dit qu'elle avait entendu Fred dire à Percy de dégager car Harry était pressé et George d'ajouter qu'il devait aller prendre un thé avec des serpent dans la chambre des secret. Cela ne m'étonnait pas de leurs part car ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'incliner devant moi chaque fois que j'arrivais quelque part en me donnant le titre de Madame la Princesse Héritière de Serpentard. J'avoue qu'il m'arrivait parfois de faire une révérence grossière pour répondre à leur plaisanterie et pour mon plus grand désespoir, eux et Lee avaient prit la fâcheuse habitude de m'appeler Princesse chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

Dans ses circonstances, je n'avais évidemment pas participer à leur plan pour voler les ingrédients nécessaire au Polynectare dans la réserve personnel de Rogue. Mais je savais de source sûr qu'ils avaient parfaitement réussi, étant donner que le chaudron de Goyle avait explosé environs deux semaines avant les vacances de Noël. Et contrairement a eux, je ne m'inscrivis pas sur la liste des élèves restant au château pour noël. De toute façon me disais-je pour me rassurer, ma mère ne m'aurait pas pardonné de ne pas rentrer à la maison pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

À la fin du trimestre, laissant les jumeaux Weasley sur le quai je pris donc le train seule en compagnie de Lee.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je prenais le Poudlard express seule avec Lee. L'année précédente, les jumeaux Weasley n'étaient pas rentré pour Noël. Sauf que cette fois Hermione étais également restée au château. Je commençais à comprendre que je n'arriverai sans doute jamais vraiment à faire partie de leur petit groupe. Je chargeais ma valise plus légère qu'en septembre dans le filet à bagages, puis m'installais dans le wagon, la boule au ventre. Ils allaient boire cette foutue potion sans moi, pas que ce soit vraiment étonnant d'ailleurs, ils l'avaient aussi préparé sans mon aide. Mais surtout je partais pour les vacances de Noël sans avoir adressé la parole à Harry.

\- Vous n'êtes toujours pas réconcilié, c'est ça ? Interrogea Lee alors que le train démarrait dans un grand bruit de ferraille.

Je hochais la tête sans dire un mot.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, vous ne resterez pas fâché éternellement. Si vous n'étiez pas si borné l'un et l'autre vous seriez réconcilié depuis longtemps.

\- Même Hermione ne me parle plus Lee…

\- Oui, mais tu nous a nous! C'est beaucoup mieux! Oh aller à Alice, sourie ! C'est Noël, laisse-moi voir ta jolie bouille.

\- Eh ! M'indignais je, je ne suis pas une enfant !

\- Aujourd'hui on dirait bien pourtant.

\- Pas du tout, répondis-je avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde.

\- Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? Une partie d'échec?

\- Tu sais très bien que je suis complètement nulle!

\- Non, tu es seulement incapable de te concentrer plus de trois minutes consécutives.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas jouer aux échecs.

\- Bon alors quoi? Bataille explosive ? Aller faire exploser une bombe à bouse chez les Serpentard ? Aller voler des bonbons dans le chariot Madame Frog ?

Bon Alice si tu ne souries pas immédiatement, ouvre la fenêtre, on saute en marche et on retourne au château pied.

\- Bien, Bien… alors, on pourrait peut-être faire un tour chez les Serpentard sur le chemin des bonbons ?

\- Là je te retrouve!

Le voyage le plus joyeux que prévu. Lee c'était donné un mal fou pour que je retrouve le sourire. Il avait fait une diversion exceptionnel pendant que je subtilisait des bonbons à la vieille sorcière qui pousser le chariot à friandise. Il n'avait déboulé dans le couloir en hurlant, affirmant venir de la lune.

–Quelle heure ? Quel pays ? Quel jour ? Quelle saison ?

Où suis-je ? Soyez franc !

Ne me déguisez rien ! En quel lieu, dans quel site,

Viens-je de choir, Monsieur, comme un aérolithe ?

Toutes les portes s'étaient ouvertes et tous les yeux c'étaient tournés vers lui. Pendant que la vieille sorcière essayait de s'occuper de l'extraterrestre, j'avais pu subtiliser un grand nombre de bonbons. De retour dans le wagon il avait ensorcelé un chocogrenouille pour le faire chanter des cantiques de Noël; tellement emballés par cette création, nous avions fini par en faire une chorale que nous avions lâché dans les couloirs du train.

Maintenant, les toilettes des dames étaient remplis de crapaud en chocolat bondissant en tous sens et chantant du Tinorsi. Passy Parkinson en était d'ailleurs sortie en hurlant. Lee avait beaucoup ri quand je le lui avais raconté. En revanche, une jeune fille blonde à la voix rêveuse avait accompagné les grenouilles dans leur interprétation de douce nuit, le tout depuis la cabine de ses toilettes. Après tout, ce n'était pas plus étrange d'avoir l'idée saugrenue de se prendre pour un inventeur fou.

en descendant du train, j'embrassais Lee sur les deux joues.

\- Merci Lee, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi…

\- Je crois que je ne m'y habituerai jamais, répondit-il en se frottant la joue.

Je souris et partis en agitant ma main par dessus mon épaule.

\- Bonnes vacances !

\- À toi aussi Princesse !

Je fouillais du regard le quai bondé à la recherche de mes parents. Ne les voyant nulle part, traînant ma grosse valise, je passais la barrière seule. Du côté moldu, Pancake dans ma main droite émit un hululement joyeux qui attira sur nous les regards curieux des passant. Soudain je la vis. Une grande femme à l'allure sévère, c'est cheveux gris relevé en un chignon du Début du siècle, une robe sombre arrivant presque au sol, laissant apparaître le bout de bottines en cuir. Elle avait renoncé à son habituel de chapeau, mais détonnait quand même sur ce quai rempli de femmes modernes en pantalons baskets et jeans. Elle me fit un signe enthousiaste de la main, son doux sourire offrait un contraste à son allure sévère. Je m'avançais vers ma grand-mère, souriante.

\- Alors, ils n'ont pas réussi à se libérer pour venir me chercher ? Demandais-je tachant de dissimuler mon amertume.

\- Ils sont complètement paniquée avec ce bébé. J'aurai pensé qu'après toi, ce serait facile, mais penses-tu, en 12 ans ils ont tout oublié des bébés. Ne leurs en veux pas, ils sont ravis que tu rentres pour Noël.

Ma grand-mère avait pris ma valise et marchait d'un pas énergique vers la sortie de la gare.

\- Il me semble que c'était hier qu'ils ont débarqué devant ma porte, ta mère tenant un bébé de plus d'un an dans les bras. Dit-elle avec un sourire mélancolique. Ils avaient tellement peur de te faire mal… Pourtant j'étais déjà grande bien agitée… Enfin… J'imagine qu'ils s'en sont bien sortis avec toi. Mais il semblerait qu'ils ai échoué à t'enseigner l'usage d'une brosse à cheveux…

Traversant la gare, j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite ma grand-mère déblatérer son flux continu de parole. Il n'existait personne de plus bavard qu'elle.

\- Nous allons prendre un taxi. Tu sais à quel point je suis nulle avec ses machines moldu, dit-elle en se plaçant dans la fil d'attente, À mon époque il n'y avait pas encore ses choses. Enfin depuis quelques années, les moldus n'ont plus aucune retenue. Au début du siècle au moins il existait encore une certaine aristocratie... Tu as mangé ? J'imagine que vous vous êtes gaver de bonbons dans le train… tu vas voir comme j'ai arrangé la maison pour Noël…

Le chauffeur de taxi dévisageait la tenue extravagante de ma grand mère et faillit refusé que je monte dans sa voiture avec mon hibou.

En arrivant à la maison, je constatais que ma grand-mère n'avait pas mentit. Elle avait en effet essayer de faire en sorte que la maison soit visible depuis la lune. L'escalier et le petit balcon qui menait à notre porte d'entrée était emplie de milles bougies suspendu de toute part, accompagnées de branches de sapins, de fausses étoiles et de paillettes dorées. La porte était ornée d'une immense couronne avec en son centre un lutin au chapeau vert qui se mis à danser à notre approche. A peine eu-je ouvert la porte qu'un bébé rampant arriva par le couloir. Il flottait dans l'air une odeur de cannelle et de mandarine.

\- Salut toi… Dis-je tandis que ma grand-mère agitais sa baguette pour envoyer mes affaires à l'étage où se trouvait ma chambre.

C'était étrange de voir se bébé déjà si grand alors que je ne l'avais vue qu'une seule fois. Mes parents ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, c'est se que l'on m'avait raconter quand j'était petite. Quand elle était tombée enceinte l'année précédente, les médecins avait qualifier ça de miracle.

\- Alice ? C'est toi ? Demanda bêtement ma mère en arrivant dans le couloir à la suite de sa fille. Chéri ! Alice est arrivée !

Elle ramassa son bébé avant de venir m'embrasser. Mon père déboula dans le couloir pour venir m'étreindre.

\- Tu nous as manquée mon poussin. Tu n'écris pas assez souvent.

\- Tu m'étouffes, protestai-je, et par pitié, ne m'appelle pas mon poussin, je n'ai plus quatre ans.

\- Ça y est ça commence, soupira maman.

\- De votre faute, dit ma grand-mère en prenant ma défense, avec moi cette enfant à été parfaitement adorable.

Poussin… Enfant… Adorable… On en viendrait presque à regretter les monstres.

* * *

Les vacances passèrent à une vitesse incroyable. Avec un bébé à la maison fin les longues journées silencieuse. Ma grand-mère passa quelques jours jusqu'au avec nous, mon grand-père n'ayant pas put faire le déplacement en raison d'un mauvais état de santé. Elle m'emmena courir les rue du Londres moldu, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Ça me changeait du chemin de traverse dont je connaissais chaque pierre et chaque pavé. Mais quand elle fut rentrée chez elle rapidement après Noël, je me trouvais abandonné à mon triste sort entre deux parents et un bébé brayeur. Le plus grand avantage de la présence d'un enfant en plus était que mes parents avaient enfin arrêter de me materner et qu'on ne me beurrait plus mes tartines et on me laissait plus ou moins vivre ma vie. Néanmoins je m'ennuyais si souvent que j'en venais presque à regretter les cours de potion. Il suffisait d'imaginer les jumeaux Weasley en liberté dans le château presque vide avec carte blanche pour en retourner chaque coin et chaque tour pour être verte de jalousie. Lee et moi en profitions pour nous envoyer plusieurs lettre par jours, pour tué le temps qui avançait avec une lenteur exaspérante, nous plaignant de l'injustice qui nous frappait. Bien sûr tout n'était pas si triste, mon père avait ensorcelé ma chambre pour que je n'entende pas les pleurs du bébé, me créant ainsi une bulle de tranquillité à l'intérieur de la ville. Mon lit était grand et moelleux et ne pas partager sa salle de bain avec Lavande et Parvatil n'était pas un désavantage.

Je retrouvais Lee sur le quai de gare avec plaisir, abandonnant mes parents d'un signe rapide de la main avant de monter dans le Poudlard expresse. Fred et George nous avait attendu comme une tradition sur le quai de gare de Pré-au-Lard. Mais contrairement à l'année précédente, Harry ne m'attendait pas devant le portail de l'école, ni même sur les marches de pierre. Bras dessus bras dessous, Fred et George de part et d'autre, je m'efforçais de monter les marches en riant a la blague de l'ogre qui rentre au trois balais en disant c'est moi et en faite ce n'était pas lui. Une blague de Fred, une fois n'est pas coutume. George et lui avait profité des vacances pour cogiter et ils avaient trouvé des idées nouvelles. Ils voulaient créé un diffuseur de jeux de mots automatique, devant nos têtes ébahi ils essayaient à grande peine de nous expliquer le principe.

\- Mais si Alice ! Imagine un peu, un objet banale, expliqua Georges, admettons, une radio qui diffuserai autre chose que des ondes… Et dans un rayon le plus large possible quiconque prononce le mot néanmoins, se retrouve avec son nez mystérieusement disparu ! Mais si, Alice nez-ne-moins !

\- Ou la mortadelle ! Ajouta Fred enthousiaste.

\- La mortadelle ? Demanda Lee perplexe.

\- Mais oui la morte Adèle !

\- Vous savez plus je vous côtois tout les deux, déclara Lee, plus je suis persuadé que vous êtes complètement fou…

Je hochais la tête.

\- Et paf ! Un squelette qui ricane apparaît ! Continuait George imperturbable.

\- Et vous comptez utiliser de simples sorts d'illusions ? Brillant ! Dis-je ravis. Mais il va falloir créer une intelligence artificielle et une banque de données de mots-clés. Ça va être un travail titanesque...

\- Sans parler de la création des sorts... Ajouta Lee.

\- Et c'est là que tu interviens Alice. C'est toi qui vas t'occuper de trouver les plus beaux calembour possible ! Pendant que nous trois on travaillera sur la mise en place.

\- Pourquoi je ne pourrai pas chercher des sorts moi aussi ?

\- Parce que t'es jeune mots sont définitivement les plus pourris, et donc les meilleurs !

J'acquiesçais enthousiaste pendant que Lee répliquait :

\- Je me demande pourquoi vous avez toujours des idées compliqué c'est pourtant facile d'avoir des idées simples… On pourrait tout simplement détourner de la tuyauterie pour déverser de l'eau dans la grande salle.

Pour si peu Fred se serait presque mit à danser.

\- Mais c'est une excellent idée pour commencer la nouvelle année en beauté ça Lee !

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas simplement utiliser aguamenti ? Demandai-je, ce ne serait pas plus facile ?

\- Parce que nous ne pourrions mouiller que quelques personnes avec ce sort, il n'est pas assez puissant. Répondit Georges.

\- Sans parler du faite que le problème est vite résolu, dès lors que McGonagall nous a vu lever nos baguettes ! Ajouta Lee. Avec un détournement de tuyau, on s'assure une parfaite immunité et une blague d'une ampleur suffisante. Il y aurait assez de temps avant que les professeurs ne diagnostique le problème.

\- Je t'en prie Jordan, à toi de lister ce dont nous avons besoin pour appliquer ces belles paroles… dis Fred en lui tendant le cahier. Pour une fois que les idées géniales ne viennent pas de moi…

Nous étions maintenant installés dans la grande salle et la remarque malencontreuse de Fred lui valu une grosse Cuillerée de purée sur le nez. Il aurait bien répliqué mais un simple regard de McGonagall l'en dissuada. Malheureusement pour notre pauvre Fred c'est le moment que choisi Angelina pour arriver a note hauteur. Elle s'arrêta derrière lui alors qu'il me faisait rire en faisant des grimaces la purée lui dégoulinant du nez. J'arrêtais de rire et fis un petit toussotement et lui indiquer Angie d'un signe de tête. Fred se retourna alors, et j'aurais donné cher pour voir son visage ce mortifiée.

\- Hum… En fait Lee, dit-elle, j'étais simplement venu te rendre ton Cours d'Arytmentie, merci ça m'a beaucoup aidé. Et Fred… heu, tu as de la purée sur le nez… Tiens peut-être que ça te sera utile. Elle lui tendit un mouchoir et s'éloigna en gloussant accompagné de deux amis à elle.

Fred s'essuya alors le nez pendant que Lee Georges et moi éclations d'un grand rire.

\- Oh ça va vous trois ! C'est bon… On a comprit.

\- Au fait Princesse, déclara Fred sur le ton de la conversation, Hermione est à l'infirmerie.

\- Quoi ? ! Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas commencé par ça ? Dis-je en me levant brusquement.

\- Ça m'était sorti de la tête. ET DE TOUTE FAÇON JE CROYAIS QUE VOUS NE VOUS PARLIEZ PLUS ? Cria-t-il alors que je quittais la grande salle d'un pas vif.

Je maudissais Fred tout en parcourant les couloirs. Les horaires des visites étaient déjà passé j'allais devoir affronter le dragon qui était Madame Pomfresh si je n'arrivais pas à m'incruster en douce dans l'infirmerie. Heureusement je n'avais pas attendu le couvre feu pour m'apprendre la nouvelle et je n'aurais pas à me méfier de Rusard. J'étais parti tellement vite que je ne m'étais pas renseigné sur ce qu'il forçait Hermione a séjourné à l'infirmerie. Mais étant une née moldu je craignais le pire. J'eu un pincement au cœur en pensant que nos dernières paroles était une dispute.

J'arrivais à l'infirmerie et collais mon oreille contre la porte. Le son qui me parvenait était étouffé, pas très pratique pour savoir si je pouvais ou non rentrer. J'étais sûre qu'il existait des sorts pour écouter aux portes. Il faudrait que j'en touche deux mots à Fred. Bon. Je rentre et si Madame Pomfresh est là je prétexterais un rhume. Je poussais la porte le cœur battant. Personne. J'avais de la chance. Une chance je savais aussi que le premier lit entouré de rideau était celui de Coline, le second celui de Justin, un troisième pour Nick quasi sans tête. Je m'avançais alors vers le quatrième le cœur battant. Je me glissais derrière d'un mouvement souple entendant une voix sortant du bureau. Je faillis pousser un soupir de soulagement en voyant un livre lever devant ce qui aurait dû être c'est une tête. Il en dépassait deux oreilles poilues et une immense touffe de cheveux… Deux oreilles poilues ?! Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

\- Hermione ? Chuchotais-je.

Elle baissa son livre sans un sursaut. Le calme olympien d'Hermione m'étonnais toujours. Je vis alors apparaître de sous le livre une Hermione beaucoup plus poilu que d'habitude son sourire agrémenté de longues moustaches.

\- Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Vivant dans le monde magique je pensais avoir tout vu. Mais je devais bien admettre me tromper en beauté. La tête d'Hermione ne ressemblait en rien à quelque chose de connu.

\- Mais… Mais… Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- J'ai fait une erreur dans la préparation du pôle nectar…

\- Bien… Finalement heureusement que tu ne m'as pas laissé approcher du chaudron, vous seriez tous morts...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**


End file.
